You, Me and Three
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: Shane and Claire both struggling with divorces, kids, and love. What will become of them? both single! will they come as one or will one high tail it out before one of them get to attached. And what will the kids think? No Michael, Shane's Son think? after losing a mother would he want another? *sucks at summeries but come READ AND REVIEW!*
1. Chapter 1:The Meet

Hello Friends! Its me again, some of you may know my works and some may not. If you do know me then good news (And even if you didn't.) im starting a new story! Yes a new story! New Beginnings is done, finished and that series is over (Sorry for those who liked it.) I bring you a new story and romance. And I hope to make spin offs or did what I did with Undying love and turn into a saga (if you can even call it a saga, if I got it wrong then whoops! Lol.) This story will not have my original POVs it will be in third person as well. So I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Review please and let me know if I should continue or just hang up on my writing days for good.

Thank you!

-MIKI-

Lets Begin Shall We?

Chapter 1

"BILLS ARE DUE SOON…" Shane Collins said with a heavy sigh. He never thought he'd be divorced at twenty-nine, on top of that be a single dad to a teenager boy who's entering the stage of puberty. It's a bit overwhelming and scary, although he has no reason to be scared since he been taking care of his boy since he was born. "Man, this will be one crappy Christmas." Shane mumbled to himself. He hoped to make this holiday better for his son since his ex-wife didn't make it so good last year. Kimberly his ex made herself clear that she was sick of being a mother and a wife, on Christmas Eve she left and Shane was the one who had to calm down his boy. It killed every inch of him to see tears streaming on his sons face. Shane loathed the woman since he had his son with her. He was always the one who took care of their child when she went out to get drunk with her friends, they both were young and stupid but at least he grew up, she's still a bratty child. "Dad!" The voice of his son, Michael broke his thoughts. Shane lifted his head from the bill sheet and towards Michael, His brown hair all messy and in his face as usual. He was wearing his coat and jeans. His brown eyes sad and dead-like. His boy was a mini version of him. Personality is a bit different though. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to be late for school." Michael said as he shifted his bag to get it on both shoulders.

"Is it that that time already!?" Shane got to his feet before grabbing the keys and made his way to Michael's side.

"Every morning you do this." Michael pointed out, ending it with a hard sigh. His eyes shifted away as Shane kept his eyes on his son, watching those sad eyes stare off made Shane's heart ache a lot. Still baffled and a bit mad that a mother could do this to her child, his mother didn't have a choice. But Kim did. Shane frowned at the memory of holding his teary eyed boy in his arms that night she left. Putting his hand on Michael's head made Michael look up at him. Michael was waiting for Shane to say something but Shane didn't, he just kissed his boy's head and smiled a soft, warm smile at him. "What was that for?" Michael asked while his face turned bright red.

"For being here. I love you Michael."

Michael's face at this point was a color of a cherry. "Love you too dad." Shane couldn't help but to smile at his sons words.

Once in the car they both sat in silence until Shane broke it by asking in a casual way. "So, how's school?"

Michael, who was gazing out the car window turned his focus on his dad. "Okay I guess, my science teacher is really getting on my nerves though."

"Why's that?" Shane asked, stomping his foot on the breaks when coming to a red light. Not many of lights in good old Morganville. He took this chance to glance at his son, catching him in the act of shrugging. "For weeks she's been crying, showing up to class late and just having break downs. My friend asked what was wrong."

When he stopped talking for a good bit Shane pressed on the gas and changed shifts before asking. "What happened then?"

"She just snapped and told her to mind her own business and focus on school more than teachers." Michael slumped back in his seat before he went back to gazing.

Shane wanted to bring up Kim leaving and really talk about it since they hadn't yet. After her leaving Michael just isolated himself in his room, only came out for the basics, even missed school. He hardly talked or even ate. Just a month ago Shane found out about his sons cutting addiction, and now Michael is still trying to cope with things without cutting. When Shane found out his only child was cutting it killed him, seeing the scares on that boys arms was horrid, that's why Shane hopes to chat with him sooner then later at his funeral. The way he was cutting he was bound to go in a month or two, thank god Shane walked in on him while Michael was in the bathroom. "Michael- I want to talk about your mother leaving." Shane started as he parked the car in the schools parking lot. Michael proceeded to unbuckle himself before throwing himself out of the car and closing the door. Shane quickly made his way out to follow his son. They both met at the back of the truck. Michael stood awkwardly as Shane scratched his head before letting out a soft nervous laugh. His laugh made Michael's eyes shift towards Shane. "Sorry….this is just nerve wracking."

With a lift of an eyebrow Michael asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…. You never let me get this far on the subject of your mother is all. You'd always run off…. Before I could even get another word out after I say the word mother."

Michael shrugged. "Well I already know what your going to say."

"You do?"

Michael nodded, turned his head to the side, his dead like eyes looking off like they did earlier. "You'll say its not my fault that you two broke up or she left me…..but its not that dad…."

"Then what….?" Shane dared to ask. Michael grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He turned his back towards Shane but didn't leave, he just stood there. Without looking back he added. "If she never wanted me….then she should of aborted me. Its better off that im dead anyways."

His son's words paralyzed Shane's body, head to toe. Is this why he found his son attempting suicide by hanging himself? Or why he was cutting up his arms so much that he lost a lot of blood. Or why he tried to jump out of his bedroom window? "Michael…" Shane let out a shaken breath. Michael turned to look at his father and smiled a little. "Im just kidding dad, sorry, sorry that was a bad joke. Anyways we have a meeting with Ms. Danvers today at three thirty. Don't be late." After that he was off, leaving Shane alone, stunned as he watched his son go. He wasn't just joking. He really meant what he said. And his sons words haunted Shane all the way home.

"Okay class so lets end the lesson here and don't forget test Friday!" Claire Danvers reminded her students before she sat down in her chair. Letting the kids socialize seemed like a good idea this morning but now all she wanted them to do was to keep to themselves. Scanning her computer she noticed a few pictures of her ex-husband that she forgot was there. Water works felt strong this time as they started, thank god the dismissal bell rang. Once the kids were gone she let loose, only to stop at a short time when the first student arrived to her 7th period class. She whipped her face and sucked in a breath only to let it out. She got to her feet before putting on a fake smile, hoping to convince the students of hers that she wasn't crazy.

She just needed to get over the guy already. He was a jerk. Her twin girls deserve a better daddy then he ever was. "Good afternoon class." She greeted after the last kid came in and took a seat. Scanning the room she noticed Michael Collins wasn't here. Odd I remember seeing him talking to an older man this morning. And I saw him around lunch too. "Where's Michael?" She asked. The kid's eyes surveyed the room like she did but no one spoke up. She sighed. When she was about to mark him absent a kid opened the door wide. "Young man what are you doing here? Class has started."

The young man, about 17 came in. "Theres a fight in the court yard!"

Claire lifted her brow in suspicion but when she heard other kids running down the hall screaming like mad she knew it must be true. She looked at her kids. "Ill be back in a minute." With that she made her way to the court yard. Once there she saw two guys going at it. One was small and the other was bigger than her. Claire sped up knowing she had to do something. "Hey! What in the world is going on here!"

The big man grabbed the little man's shirt and lifted him off the ground. When the little man's hair flung out of his face she noticed it was Michael. "You let him down now!"

"Go away! This little bastard has a score to settle."

Claire cringed when the man threw Michael onto the ground. Before the big guy could get another hit she stood in his way. She heard moans and groans from Michael, glancing back she saw him making his way onto his feet. Looking at the huge man she kept her stance. "Young man are you a student at this school?"

"No! but what's it to you!?"  
"Well you were hurting my student. I cant let you do that. So now leave before I call the cops on you."

The man snarled before looking right past her. "You boy better watch your back."

"He doesn't need to. The next time you come near this boy you deal with me."

The man gave her a dirty look before taking off. Vampire she guessed. Turning she saw Michael's face all bruised up, he was holding his side and breathing heavy. Inching towards him she gently took his hand. He kept his eyes on her as she surveyed his side and face. "Your father isn't going to be happy about this…."

"He wont know."

She moved his hair out of his eyes. "He's going to be notified once you step into that school, plus he's coming to our meeting. Face it Michael theres no way in hiding that."

Michael frowned, cringing as she skimmed his bloody cheek. "Sorry. Lets get you cleaned up hm?"

"But your class—"

"Can have a teacher watch over it. Now come on." Claire grabbed his hand and led him to the nurses office. There he got bandaged up and his father was called. For an hour Claire waited with Michael. Thirty minutes passed by, about to lose hope of his father coming Claire got up from the chair, when she turned towards Michael she saw him standing as well, and saw him looking past her. She turned to see a gorgeous looking guy coming towards them. His hair brown and shaggy like Michaels. His eyes chocolate brown. And his face had panic written all over it.

"Michael!? What in the heck happened to you son." The man rushed towards his son and looked Michael over a few times. Claire cleared her throat, making the man look over at her.

"Dad this is my teacher….Ms. Danvers." Michael said. The man turned fully around, when he went for her hand she felt shock all over when he held it. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you miss. Im Shane Collins."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Collins."

"Shane please." Shane smirked which made her a bit red in the cheeks.

Michael rolled his eyes. "You two gonna hold hands all day or what?"

She noticed their hands still clasped together. They both dropped their hands at once. Claire turned her attention on Michael.

"So what happened Michael?" Shane asked. She risked a glance over towards Shane. He was really cute, and gosh his touch sent shivers down her spine. To hide her nervousness she went over to Michael's side then stared up at Shane. "He was in a fight."

Shane's eyes widened. "Fight?"

"A man was beating him up….it seemed like they knew each other…"

"Michael…"

Michael shook his head. "She doesn't have a clue what she's saying." He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets then sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"No. we have your meeting." Shane said in a irritated tone. Claire clasped her hands together making both the boys look at her.

"Lets get started shall we." With that they followed her into her classroom.

An hour of talking turned into two. Before Shane left he even asked her to go have some coffee. She said no. she only met the guy after all. Maybe in the future if he's still available then shed go for it but at this point in her life she'd like to just to be a mother of two beautiful girls. After grading papers and cleaning her classroom she finally took off. Arriving at her house 5 minutes later she called out. "Im home!" that instant she found herself being attacked, one girl on one leg and the other girl on the other leg. They looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Mama!" Saki chirped.

"Come see what grandma made us!" Mizuki ordered as she held on tight to her moms hand as they both walked Claire into the kitchen. Seeing her mother made her smile. "Hey mom."

Claire's mom smiled as she made her way to Claire. "So how's was your day?"

"Okay I guess." Claire responded. She picked up Saki after setting down her bag of books.

"Is that your homework?" Claire's mom asked.

"Joy of being a school teacher." Claire sighed. "So why are the girls so hyped up?"

Before her mom could answer Saki pitched in. "Grandma made us some cookies!"

"Is that so…" Claire sighed then smirked at her mom. "You spoil them."

"I do. Im proud of it too." She chuckled, making Claire chuckle as well. Later that night after the girls went to bed Claire was on the computer deleting every picture that creep was in when an email popped up. She read it. She saw it was from Shane Collins. Why in the world is he contacting her?

**Alright. Gonna stop there! Now heres the deal this is my first chapter but it could really be my last unless you review. So may you please review and tell me what yall think, flame it even. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**What do you wanna see happen?**

**What do you wanna know?**

**Do you like it so far?**

**Please answer these questions! Itll help me along the way!**

**-Miki-**


	2. Chapter 2: Michael The Trouble Maker

**Welcome guys! Im so glad you loved my first chapter! I shall continue this story as much as you guys want it, but I would need help with ideas and all and I will give you all the credit for them, I didn't do that with my last series and I felt terrible but I may make this a series if I get far enough in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews you don't know how much I love to see reviews from you guys so seriously REVIEW my story please, even flaming one I would want. Anyways lets get this on the road :3**

**BTW: Claire's kids are part Japanese, yes Claire had sex with a Japanese man. You might see him in this chap im not sure. **

**PS. It may be confusing at who's POV im writing so I might do something to help that or something. Im not sure what.**

**Anyways lets get this started!**

**-MIKI-**

**Chapter 2**

Claire Danvers…something about her made Shane's emotions run wild. He hasn't felt a connection like theirs since he met Kim when he was 14. Back then Kim wasn't a BICTH. Shane wanted to ask her out again but maybe getting rejected again wasn't a smart idea. He did hear from his boy that she's going through a lot. Maybe that's it. With a sigh Shane made his way outside his house to get the morning paper. He's been job looking forever, since October. Eve his best friend's wife and best friend offered him a job at her work but he really didn't want to manage coffee. Michael his other best friend who's married to Eve offered him a job at JT's but he didn't feel up to that either. If he didn't find a job soon, his life would become a living nightmare with that thought crossing his mind he opened up the job wanted section, it didn't take him to long to spot a coaching job at the school where Michael his son attends. "Maybe that I can do…" He's always been great with kids. His little sister Alyssa said it herself a few weeks ago. A smile curved on Shane's face before he ran inside to grab his cell. A call or two later he was on the phone with the principle. After an hour of negotiating and well begging the principle finally gave him the job. Shane hung up then went to go wake up his boy, only to find his room empty and his window open. Wide eyed panic stricken him. His first move was to look out the window. Nothing, no body, no ladder. What the hell? He rushed to get dressed and in 10 minutes he was in his truck calling his sons cell. All he got was Michael's voice mail. "Damn." Shane cursed before pulling in Michael's and Eve's house. Shane banged on the door of the house and minutes later a tired looking Michael opened up. "What the hell Shane?"

"Is Michael here?" Shane asked in a scarce way. Eve came at Michael's side with a questioned look on her face.

"Shane why are you here?" She asked.

"Michael is gone Eve! His window is opened and im scared!" Shane splurged before he was let in. Eve sat him down on the couch where Shay Michael's and Eve's daughter sat, she was a year younger than Shane's son. Shane watched the girl eat her cereal for a bit than turned to Michael and Eve, who were sitting on the love seat.

"Now Shane what happened?" Michael asked.

"Well I was begging for a job at the school for a coaching position, when I got off the phone I went to wake up Michael and I saw his window opened." Shane explained with a frown. Shay sat her bowl down then turned to Shane, Michael and Eve.

"Michael's at Claire's house." She informed. Shane looked at her with a raised brow.

"Claire's?"

Shay nodded. "He goes there when he's feeling upset and needs someone."

Shane frowned, it hurt to know that your own son doesn't come to his own father when he needs someone, Shay must of saw that since she added. "A female someone. You know to talk about things."

"Well he could talk to me and not scare me half to death." Shane frowned more before getting up. "Sorry for coming here so early."

"No problem sweetie. Welcomed anytime!" Eve smiled.

"Well I'll be going now" Shay said before she went upstairs. That is one odd girl, she dresses like her mother did but except she uses make up properly and doesn't look like a clown. Shane watched her up the stairs then looked at Michael and Eve. "She is one odd child." Shane said.

"Yes, these days she is. I think middle school is getting to her." Michael sighed.

Shane nodded. "I know that. Well see you tonight."

Eve jumped up with a smile. "I cant wait!" She giggled. What a crazy woman, scary too. Twenty nine and she still acts like a child. Shane shook his head before heading out. He looked up Claire's number and address before going to her house. Once there he proceeded to knock on the door. He waited till he was met with a little girl who looked about four. She looked a bit Asian mixed with Caucasian. He smiled. "Hey sweetie is your mommy home?"

The little girl stared up at me than ran off, leaving the door open. A few bit later Claire appeared with two little girls one each side of her. Claire stared at Shane for a minute before smiling. "Mr. Collins. I assume you here for your son?"

He wanted to be mad at her, yell at her for intruding on his turf but looking into those big brown eyes made all his anger melt away. Her bright smile made his heart beat pound like a drum, and his smile appear. "Yes ma'am."

She moved aside to let him enter then led him to her kitchen. When entering the kitchen he noticed his son on the stool at the breakfast bar looking guilty than ever. Shane was mad at him but right now he just was glad his boy was safe. He made his way to his son and engulfed him in his arms. "Dad? Look im sorry I didn't tell you…"

"You better be sorry you punk." Shane laughed then let go of Michael and held him at arms length. "Did you know how scared you made me!?"

Michael frowned. "Sorry I figured you'd still be sleeping."

Shane let out a sigh. "No I wasn't and even if I was you should of still told me. I would of let you come."

Michael kept his frowned then his eyes shifted. "I didn't want to tell you anyways."

"Why?"

"Just for reasons."

He knew his son was keeping things from him and it pissed him off. He was there since the day he was born, raised him, fed him, and kept him well although his life. Now since his mother fled its like he doesn't want Shane to be in his life. That thought broke Shane's heart in two. Shane sighed before letting him go completely and turning to Claire. "Thank you for not telling me that my son is here, now if you excuse me I got to take my boy to school." Shane grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him to his car. Got in then drove after Michael got in. On the drive it was dead silence.

She knew that wasn't a smart idea. She should of immediately called Shane when she had the chance. Now he was totally mad at her, and she couldn't blamed him. "Mommy is grandma coming over?"

Before Claire got to answer there was a knock on the door. "Saki, Mitzuki why don't you see who that is." Her girls nodded than ran off, seconds later she heard her mother greeting her children. Claire proceeded to grab her mug of coffee than told her kids and mom she was off, kissed her kids then her mom after that she was off.

At school it was a bit worse, after 3 classes of hollagans at lunch her trouble maker stopped by, all steamed up. "Hello Michael."

"I hate my dad." He growled. Claire made her way to sit beside him. He was sitting in the Chem lab on a stool. Claire decided to sit by him. "Whats wrong."

"My dad is the new coach! He's just doing this to spy on me when im at school."

"Did he say that?"

Michael looked up at her then shook his head. "Then you don't know why he really took the job Michael."

Michael glanced up at me then sighed. "No he took the job cause of you." He smirked up at Claire. "He did not. Maybe he needed the job."

"That but the main reason he took was for you not me." Michael smiled. "Which means im off the hook."

"By that you mean?"

"Meaning that if my dad is obsessed about you then he'll get off my back."

Claire couldn't help to chuckle at his idea. "Its true!" Michael said. Claire shook her head then went back to her seat.

As if the man was interested in her… the day dragged on and it was before seventh period started when Shane Collins walked in her class. He was in sweat pants and a jacket. His hair was wet, from sweat it looked like. Claire got up. "May I help you Mr. Collins?"

"Shane. You don't got to do that profession act with me."

Hands on her hips. Claire rose her eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Shane smiled. "You to go out with me tonight at my friends get together. I want you to come with me as my date."

Claire stared at him in shock, by now there were 10 kids in her class already. A blush crept over her when kids started snickering. For god sakes they were in high school. Claire thought. She cleared her throat and was about to answer but was stopped by her trouble maker. "She would love to come dad. Now go."

Shane looked at his son, who was infront of him then to me. "You will?"

"Yes. Now leave." Before Claire made a word out the bell rang then Shane made his way out. Claire glared at Michael.

"Get your butt in the seat Michael."

With a smirk Michael responded. "Be ready by six. Oh and bring the girls, my Aunt Eve loves kids."

Claire watched him go wishing she could of done something to get out of this mayhem but sadly there was no going back….

She had a date with Shane Collins. This couldn't end well.

**Okay guys going to end it here! Tell me what you think or I wont continue, cause if I see no reviews ill think its not good enough. Anyways I hoped you guys liked. The next chapter will be good, you will see a chemistry between Michael and Shay, then Claire and Shane might click :3 you wont know unless you review your hearts out on this chap so I can do the next!**

**REVIEW PWEASE!**

**Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	3. Chapter3:Abusive Ex Shane's Almost Kiss!

Hey guys! Im at 10 reviews wee-hoo! Lol. Sorry im just loving your thoughts!

Heres my characters so far!

Claire

Shane

Michael- Shane's son

Michael 

Eve

Shay- Michael's and Eve's daughter

Mitzuki and Saki- Claire's daughters.

Alrighty I think that's it! Thank you for your support! I hope this chapter is worth reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Claire

Its half past 5. Claire should get going soon, although she has so much work to do. "Mama! We're ready!" Saki yelled, making Claire leave her room. She entered the living room to see her twins in their dresses, but their dresses were backwards.

"Don't we look pretty mommy?" Mitzuki asked as she skipped up to Claire. Saki following. Claire smiled before kneeling at her girls' level.

"So pretty. Its cold out tonight so why not go change into warmer clothes."

The girls looked at each other then at her before nodding and running off. Claire stood up. She was about to comb her hair when a picture caught her eye. Picking it up off the mantel she pondered it. The picture contained her late husband and the girls when they were two. Claire was holding both the girls hands. Memories flashed before her, making her put back the picture. She took deep breaths to stop herself from crying, she whipped her eyes and walked out of the living room, just then the door bell rang. Opening the door it revealed her ex husband. His silk hair hanging over his eyes, his Japanese like eyes were hidden behind shades. He was in a suit. "Claire."

Emotions spread through her like a bad rash. Her heartbeat stuttered like the day she met him. "Kenji…..what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say my goodbyes to my daughters." Kenji smiled.

"Well hurry we are about to leave." Claire harshly said as she let him in. He turned to her. "Where?"

"Where?"

"Yes, where are you going."

"It's a family thing. You know those things you do with families." Claire crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the guy who tore her heart out for a tramp. He deserves the bimbo. Claire said to herself. Kenji stared at her then frowned, he made his way closer to Claire.

"Don't be that way sweetie."

"Sweet talking me isn't going to help, now say your goodbyes and piss off." Claire pushed him back and walked to the kitchen. She was at the door when she was pulled back. Her back slammed against the wall and something hard hit her cheek. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Kenji yelled. Claire cupped her cheek as she turned to the guy who she loved for years. The Kenji she met wasn't this. No that guy has been gone since the twins were born. Now this guy is here. Abusive. Scary. And heartless. Claire couldn't no wouldn't have him hitting her. She pushed him back. "Get out of my house! Don't even come near my kids you son of a bitch!" She screamed that got her a punch in the face. Her back slid against the wall as she held onto her face. "Get out!" She screamed as hard as she could. When he didn't leave she finally got to her feet, got behind him and kicked his ass towards the door. She opened the door and pushed him out not caring if it was freezing outside. Or was snowing. "Get out! Stay the hell away from my girls you monster!" Claire screamed before slamming the door and breaking down in tears. Shaking. She felt arms go around her neck and arm. Looking to the side she saw her two girls with scared faces on. She turned to them, hugging them with all her might, scared he'd take them away from her. "Did daddy hurt you mama?" Mitzuki asked as she touched Claire's cheek. Claire groaned in pain, making the girls jump. Claire shook her head.

"Its fine girls. Go get your coats." Claire got to her feet as she watched her girls go to the coat closet. She took this time to go to the bathroom. Her eye was black and swollen. It looked horrid. Her cheek was red and a bit bloody. Great. She couldn't go to Shane's looking like this.

After 10 minutes washing and putting make up on her face she was finally ready. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. "Come on girls."

She saw her girls looking out the window. "What is it?" Claire asked. Saki pointed at the window. "Daddy's still here."

Claire sighed. "Stay here."

Biggest mistake of her life was going out side…. To that man she used to call husband.

Shane

Shane decided to go pick up Claire since it was a date. "Okay Michael you behave yourself alright."

"I always behave dad."

"Yeah that's why Shay still has green in her hair from last week." Shane retorted, turning down Claire's street. Michael chuckled. Shane laughed with him but stopped when he pulled up to see Claire on the ground getting kicked by a man who's twice her size. Michael saw it too. "Michael….go inside and comfort her daughters." Shane said since he saw the girls crying in the window.

"What will you do?" Michael asked.

"Grab Claire and beat the guy up."

"Great plan. Try not to get beat up."  
Michael said. Shane opened the door right when Michael did. Michael made his way towards the house while Shane tackled the man down onto the ground. Threw some punches here and there then got up to Claire once the man was down. Scooping her up in his arms she moaned in pain. She looked damaged. Shane came inside, rushing Claire to the couch. He saw bruises all over her. Her head bloody. She was passed out. "Michael call the ambulance. Get the girls out of here."

"No Michael don't touch me!" one girl with braids put up a fight but the other girl with her hair down just stared wide eyed at her mom. She walked towards me. I opened my arm to let her in. "Mister…..make sure my mama gets better…" The girl sounded like she was about to cry. I hugged her around the waist then kissed her head.

"I wont let you down. Now please take your sister and get in my car. Michael after calling the ambulance get in the car and wait with the girls."

Michael nodded before he fled with the girls. Shane looked over Claire, got closer to her. He cupped her good cheek. He leaned in closer to her face. Since he met her he hasn't stopped thinking about her. He wanted her so much….he was an inch away from kissing her when there was a bang so loud that it made him jump back. Getting up when he saw the paramedics he said. "Get the man out there that did this to her."

"Sir there was no man out there."

That bastard. He ran off. Shane thought. He nodded and watched Claire get taken away to the hospital. He hurried to his truck. Driving quickly but safely to the hospital.

Claire please be okay. Shane thought.

Okay so you got some of it. Now after this chap is posted I'm going to write another chap. Sorry if its too short but I don't want to rush the story. I think its good. Oh in the next chapter you'll see more. I make sure to make it longer.

Hope you enjoyed! PWEASE REVIEW!

If reviewed then you'll see more of the story progress. Sorry again for them being too short and you didn't see Shay and Michael….I just thought it would be nice to see Claire's abusive husband. Soon you'll see Shane's ex oh god! Lol.

Chapter 4 coming soon =)

-MIKI-


	4. Chapter 4:Shane's Confession! Shes back!

**Another new chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Shane**

Its been hours since Shane arrived at the hospital. A bit ago he told Eve and Michael he couldn't make it, though he took Michael and the two girls over there. He's been sitting in Claire's room for about two hours now, but it feels like more. Looking at Claire made Shane's heart break which is surprising, he's never felt like this with any girl he liked…..not even the mother of his son.

"Shane…." Claire let out a cry. For telling her that Shane was here he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Im here Claire….im here." He softly said as he softly stroked her hair. It was nice and quiet till the door opened. A voice let out that sounded like a man. Shane turned to see the man. His silk hair hung on the side of his face. He was in a suit. And he looked pissed off.

"You." The man said as he pointed at Shane. "You interrupted me punishing the mouthy bitch."

"You better be talking about another girl cause if your talking about Claire then we can step outside….." Shane growled.

"Stop…" Shane heard Claire say, he turned to her to see her eyes were opened. He stood over her. "Don't fight…"

"I wont Claire…." Shane told her in a hush voice.

"I will." The man announced. Before the man could get near Claire or him the door opened. Michael appeared with Shay. Shane looked at them then the man.

"You really wanna fight in front of kids? And in a hospital? Get out man before I call the cops on your butt." Shane threatened. The man snarled then pushed the kids out of the way as he left. Shane looked at Shay and Michael. "What are you two doing here?"

"Mom wanted to come and see Claire." Shay informed.

Shane lifted up a brow then turned to Claire. He saw Claire attempting to sit up. Shane decided to help her by putting a pillow behind her back. Supporting her a bit better. "You okay Claire?"

She looked up at me with a small smile. "I'll deal. Where are my girls?"

Right at that moment the two little girls came in. "Mama!" they both yelled as they climbed on the bed. I picked up the girl with hair down and sat her beside her sister. Both the girls had brown hair, pale skin and with big brown eyes. They looked more like Claire then the father.

Michael came up by my side, Shay closer to him more than usual. "Claire who was that? Who was hurting you?" Michael asked. The girl with braids answered for her. "Our daddy did."

"He doesn't like us no more." The girl with hair down spoke with a frown.

"That's not true girls. He hates your mother. Not you two."

"Well I hate him." The girl with braids said.

"Mitzuki…"

"No I hate him. He hurt my mama!" Mitzuki frowned then snuggled to Claire's side.

"I hate him too." The girl with hair down said.

"Saki don't follow your sister—" Claire started. Saki shook her head then grabbed Shane's arm, pulled herself up on her feet and hugged Shane's neck.

"I love this mister more."

Shane was silently pleased with being loved by a cutie like her. And Claire's child too. Claire was baffled by this. "Honey you hardly know Shane."

"I don't got to know him mommy! He saved your life!" Saki chirped and kissed Shane's cheek. Shane felt heat all over himself. He kissed Saki's head and sat her down on the bed. When he was about to go get some coffee Eve and Michael came in. "Hey guys." Shane greeted.

"So is this the girl you like?" Eve asked, pointing at Claire. Shane blushed badly at her question. God he felt like he was in high school all over again

"No. im Claire." Claire blushed.

"So you are!" Eve smiled then went to her bedside. "Shane has been going off the wall about you since he met you. Its Claire this or Claire that!"

"Eve!" Shane whined which made everyone crack a laugh.

"You better be thanking me Collins."

"For what telling my business to the girl I-" Shane stopped right then and sighed. "Im going for coffee. Michael you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Ill come too!" Michael Shane's son said. Shay silently following. Shane shook his head. "No you stay here."

With that they were off.

**Claire**

Its been weeks since Kenji went to Claire's and weeks of recovery for Claire. She's finally back on her feet. Although she has a issue that never seems to go away. With that though in her mind the door bell rang. She opened it to see Shane Collins cheery than ever. "Mr. Collins? Why are you here again?"

"Shane please. And I was just in the neighborhood. Thought you'd like to go out for some coffee."

Claire smiled then shook her head. "I don't think so Mr. Collins." She tried closing the door but Shane stopped it, god he's so insisting. He stared at Claire with a frown. "Please Claire it wont hurt to hang out with me. Im lonely."

"Wheres your son?"

"At his friends."

"My girls are at their grandmothers." Claire said then sighed. "Fine. Fine." Claire grabbed her coat then locked her door. "Just know this is a one time thing."

She saw Shane's smirk. "You know if you keep resisting and turning me down….I'd just want more."

Claire blushed. She followed Shane as they walked to Common Grounds. "Shane….what is it that draws you to me? I mean im mean…and selfish….."

"Your not mean at all Claire. Nor selfish. If you were mean then you would of given my son for detention with the way he annoys you and all. And if you were selfish you wouldn't of taken your time to help out my son all the times he needed someone."

Claire blushed as she stared at Shane. Looking at him up close he's cute. A nice face. Beautiful hair. Big brown eyes that could melt any girl's heart. "Is that why you like me?"

Shane smiled at Claire. "Not just that but your so beautiful too. I love my girls sexy and smart. As well caring."

His words made her stop in her tracks. "You do…."

Shane turned to her with a smile. "Totally. Claire im gonna be honest…..i want you as mine. I like you a lot….no love even. I want to go out with you."

Claire blushed a lot. "Shane I don't know…..i just got out of a marriage-"

"To a bastard who doesn't deserve a woman like you." Shane said. He cupped Claire's face then leaned closer to her. "You're the woman for me….." He whispered before kissing her soft small lips. The kiss felt like electricity going through their veins. Fireworks exploded as Shane kept his lips on Claire's. She couldn't believe what she was doing just now. Shane pulled back and stared at her. "Claire go out with me…."

What in the world is this girl to do? Go out with Shane Collins?

**Michael**

"Come on Shay!" Michael watched Shay his friend coming. They were heading back to Michael's house with groceries. When Shay was at his side she smiled. "So did you get gummies?"

"I got better! I got bubble gum gummies." Shay said, handing Michael a pack. He smiled. "Sweet!"

When turning the Lot street Michael felt something solid hit him making him fall back. Once on his feet he looked up to see who hit him. "Im so sorry-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the face of a woman he knew. "M-mother…."

"Why hello Michael…" Kimberly smiled at her son she left a year ago.

Why is she here? Michael asked himself.

**Okay I know I said itll be a longer chapter but this is all I could come up with. Ill be hopefully updating tomorrow. In the next chap you will see Shane pissed at Kim. Then Claire and Shane. Or and more of Michael and Shay moments! So review in order to see that!**

**Chapter 5 coming real soon!**

**Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5: Always, Forever and ever!

**Hi my fellow readers! Okay I am so sorry if I made you wait to long! I just started school again but! But! I will update as much as I can my lovelys! And apologize when I take to long cause I do tend to take long to update at times. But I hope I don't do that often.**

**Anyways I love all my reviews and I hope you guys review more as the story progress. In this chapter you will see the new couples and some fighting. Crying you know my usual thing lol. Anyways lets begin!**

**Enjoy! And Review Pwease!**

**Chapter 5**

Claire

Claire wanted to say yes. She wanted to give it a shot. But she had two little girls to consider. They've already been hurt once and her as well. She's been hurt to many times that she doesn't want to go through that again. "Shane…" Claire started as she stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. "I would love to go out with you but… I have my kids to consider. I don't want us to go south and them get confused-" Claire was stopped at mid-sentence by Shane's lips on hers. How could one man have this much affect on her in so little time? When Shane pulled away with a warm and gentle smile on his face he softly said. " We wont go south Claire. Few fights here and there but in the end im not leaving."

"We hardly know each other." Claire in a hushed tone pointed out.

"Then let us know each other while dating. Isn't that what dating is all about?"

Claire took a moment to think that over, after analyzing it she nodded her head. She stared up at him, gazing in his big chocolate brown eyes for the longest time before asking. "Your serious aren't you?"

Shane cupped her small face, covering her cheeks with warmth. He leaned in closer to where their faces were inches apart. "I haven't been this serious about a woman since I was fourteen. That was with my ex."

Claire scanned his face to find anything to tell if he was being truthful. His eyes said it as well as his face. He was telling the straight up truth. "Where's your ex now?"

"Gone…"

Claire moved away from him, knowing it was to good to be true. "See… that's what im talking about Shane." She sighed, turning her back on him. Before Claire could manage to walk off he grabbed her from behind and held her tight. Shane laid his forehead on the back of Claire's head. "She left me though. She never loved me." Shane spun her around and held her waist. "I never loved her either. But….I like you. A lot. Too much in fact. So go out with me."

Claire stared up at him for a while then down at his chest. She snuggled in closer to him, liking the feeling of his arms around her. "Alright." She lifted up before staring up at him. "But if you hurt me…"

"I wont Claire."

Claire took in a breath before nodding. "So about your ex…. What was she like?"

"Well when young she was sweet. Kind. Then she turned 15. By then Michael was conceived-"

"Wait so your ex is Michael's mom?"

Shane nodded. "She never was considered a mother towards him. Hell she tried to abort him without my knowing. By then it was too late and I wouldn't sign any papers allowing her to." Shane moved away from Claire before stuffing his hands in his baggy jacket pockets. They both started walking towards Lot Street.

"So what was she like when Michael was….here?"

"She went out, got drunk, stayed over at people's places. A mess really. She still is."

"I see."

"So what about your ex?" Shane asked which surprised Claire. Claire stared up at him then looked down at the ground. They both were turning the corner onto lot street when Claire was about to answer when they both saw two kids and a older woman who was about Shane's and Claire's age. The two kids had their backs to Shane and Claire but by the look on Shane's face Claire saw he knew the woman. She got the message when he let out a shaky breath.

"Kim…."

Shane

Shane couldn't believe his eyes. His ex standing right there. When him and Claire approached the kids from behind Kim gave a smirk. "Well hello Shane."

Michael and Shay both spun around to see Shane and Claire standing there. "Dad…" Michael looked very confused when he looked at his mother. He then looked up at Shane. "What is she doing here?"

Shane gazed at his son for a moment then glared at his Ex. "Im not sure son. What are you doing here Kimberly?"

"What? I cant visit my baby boy?" Kim went to hug Michael but Shane got in front of Michael, in a protective way.

"No you cant. What the hell do you want?"

Kim smirked at Shane. "Now Shane not in front of Michael. Lets go in shall we." With those words she skipped off. Shane took Claire's hand and then Michael's as they all four went home to Shane's and Michael's. Inside Shane made his way to the living area. He stopped Michael and Shay from entering. "Michael. Shay go play some video games."

"But dad!" Michael tried to get past Shane but Shane wasn't having it.

"No Michael now go."

Michael gave Shane the nastiest look of all time. "Im going with her when she leaves."

"Yeah when im dead maybe." Shane heard himself say. "Go upstairs now."

Before Michael could let out another word Shay pulled him to upstairs, soon he followed. Claire stood there, not sure what to do. She looked at Shane. "Maybe I should leave."

Shane went up to her. "Stay. I need you okay. Please."

Claire stared at him for a moment then nodded. They both sat on the couch. Kim sat across from them in a chair. "So how's Michael?"

"Not your concern Kim. What do you really want cause I know its not for Michael." Shane growled. When Claire held his hand he felt calmer, and braver. He felt like he could do anything as long as she's beside him.

Kim frowned then sighed. "Fine. Look I need money. My parents cut me off so I was hoping you-"

"No. now get out." Shane snapped. Kim puckered her lips then crossed her arms.

"How rude. That's no way to treat your wife."

"Ex. You been my ex since the day you asked for an abortion and went behind my back you tetras snake."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Please I was 15 get over it! And your no better with 'oh god your pregnant!?' routine. Don't try to act all innocent because your not. You didn't want Michael. And never did."

Shane stared at Kim for a long time, with eyes of sheer hate. "That was you. You whined and complained. You blamed me. And yes some of it was my fault. I didn't have a condom but I don't regret having that child like you do. I don't despise my boy like you do." Shane stood up as he stared at her. "And I never left him so many times like you did. Now get out of my house you sad excuse of a mother!"

"For that Michael is mine."

"Ill see you in court. That is if you can make it with the hangover your gonna have. Now beat it before I kick your sorry ass out." All three of them turned to walk out the living room door but stopped as they saw a boy with tears running down his face, staring at his mom. When Kim started at him Michael ran to Shane immediately. Michael hugged Shane's waist tightly. Shane kneeled to his son, engulfing him in a hug. He glared at Kim. "What are you still doing here…..i told you to go." He said before picking up his son to go to the kitchen.

Claire followed in silent. She closed the kitchen door then watched Shane and Michael. Shane sat Michael on the counter than whipped his eyes. "Michael…"

"She didn't want me….you didn't want me…..n-nobody wants me…." Micheal sobbed. It broke Shane's heart in two. God he hated to see his boy like this. He looked over at Claire.

"Claire could you make sure Kim leaves I got to talk to my son."

Claire nodded before heading out. Shane put both his arms on each side of Michael, his hands supporting him as they sat on the counter. Shane looked at his crying son for a while then he finally took his son's hand. "Michael…" Shane started. He took the other hand that was hiding Michael's face and Shane held both of his sons hands. "What she said….wasnt at all true. I wanted you. I refused to sign the abortion papers or adoption papers. I stopped Kim from abusing herself or anything like that. The day you finally came out was the day I became a father. I wanted you baby boy. I always wanted you. I will always want you. I care and love you with all my heart. And my god that woman you call mother doesn't deserve a wonderful son like you. She doesn't need a energetic crazy son like you. And She doesn't get to have you. I do. And no matter what baby….i'll fight for you…"

Michael stared up at his dad before bursting into tears again. Shane hugged his son while stroking his hair, and kissing his head. "Its okay son…..im here."

"Always?" Michael mumbled.

Shane smiled. "Forever and ever son."

Shane meant every single word he said too…

**Alright guys ill end it here! Upcoming next chapter will have Shay and Michael moments I hope lol. And Claire as well Shane. Oh do you want there to be a custody battle between Kim and Shane or not?**

**Review so I can know what to give my fellow readers!**

**I love you to death guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI**


	6. Chapter 6: Who Saved her?

**Alright guys! Here is the next chapter, sorry if I made you wait I have a ton of stuff to do and so little time. But don't worry this story will still be updated. Little by little right? Right. **

**So here it is. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 6**

Shane

"Well I should go now." Claire voiced. Shane looked up from what he was doing, which was getting supper ready and saw Claire was standing beside the half opened door of the kitchen. Shane set down the knife he was holding then closed the space between them.

"Why?" Shane asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Claire smiled a small smile at him. She laid a hand on his chest. "My kids have over stayed at my mothers. I need to pick them up."

"Will you come back?" Shane asked in hope that she would.

Claire shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Shane smiled. "I am. You and the twins are invited for dinner."

Claire stepped back before she played around with her fingers. She looked down for a moment and in that moment she looked like a cute, nervous school girl. That thought and image brought Shane a step closer to Claire. He cupped her face and laid his lips on hers. He felt her body tense up but relaxed after a bit. She clutched his sleeves of his shirt and kissed him back. Their kiss seemed like it went on forever but really about a minute. Claire was the one to pull away first.

"Sorry." Shane started. "You're just adorable." He smiled. That comment and kiss apparently made Claire turn red head to toe. "Please come to dinner?" He asked grasping her hand.

Claire shifted her eyes down then back up at Shane. "Be warned my girls are picky."

Shane smiled. He understood the feeling. "My son is too."

Shane let go of her hand, kissed her again but it was just a peck. And he watched her leave before getting back to cooking.

Michael

"So you think Ms. Danvers and Shane is going out?" Shay asked. Michael turned his head towards Shay. They both were laying on Michael's bed. The TV was on but they weren't really paying no mind. They usually just chatted about stuff instead of watching television. Unless video games were involved.

"Knowing my dad yeah. He's already wooing her I bet."

"That's cool. You'll get your teacher as your dads girl."

Michael stared at Shay for a long time till she asked. "What?"

"Nothing its just….wouldnt that be weird. I mean Claire's my friend but….what if she turned into my mom."

Shay laughed. "That will be a great day. Maybe she'd put your butt in line."

Michael scoffed then pushed her off the bed without realizing she grabbed him. Soon he found himself falling next to her. She rolled over quickly on top of her as she laughed. "I always win Michael Collins. You should remember that."

Michael smirked and turned her over, him hovering her this time. "Yeah in hell maybe." He laughed. She laughed as well. When the laughing faded they both gazed in each other's eyes. A connection rippled through him. Like electricity.

"Shay. Are you staying for…" Shane voiced. They both looked up at smirking Shane then at themselves. Michael was the first to get up then he helped Shay on her feet. He quickly let her go once she was on balance. "Well what did I walk in on Mr. hot stuff." Shane joked. Michael felt so flushed and he bet his face looked like Shay's at this point. Redder than a red pepper. "Nothing Dad. What did you want?"Michael asked.

"Shay are you staying for dinner?" Shane asked as he tried to hold back the laughter. Michael saw that his dad wanted to laugh made him more embarrassed. He looked at Shay, who was running her fingers through her long brownish blond hair. "Sure Mr. Collins." She said.

Shane nodded than winked at Michael. Once the door closed Michael heard laughter on the other side. "I can still hear you!" Michael yelled out. That sent Shane laughing even more. Michael sighed. He sat on his bed before gazing up at Shay.

Shay turned to him. "We didn't feel anything did we?" She asked.

Michael shook his head as he moved over for Shay to sit by him. "Definitely not. I mean you're my best friend."

"Your mine to. I love you but not in that kind a way." Shay blushed.

"Good cause you're too much for my cool image."

Shay rose her eye brow. "What cool image? The image as your seen as a dork? Yeah that's cool I guess dork."

Michael glared. "What ever gothica."

"Oh bite me Collins." She smirked. Michael smirked back. "Yeah I will when hell freezes."

Shay flipped him off before she let out a giggle as Michael tackled her on the bed. They both laid side by side looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Michael…"

"Hey Shay…"

"What did you think your mom wants?"

"Well….I know that she wants custody of me….and I know my dad wont let her."

Shay turned on her side. Michael turned on his to look at Shay. "Do you want to go with her?" Shay asked. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and worry. For him maybe. Michael moved a strand of her hair then touched her face. He smiled. "No I don't."

"That's good."

"Why's that?"

She moved closer to him and laid against his body. Her forehead on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. "Cause….i don't want to lose my best friend."

Michael smiled a little than hugged her back. "You won't lose me."

"Promise?"

He sat up, sitting her up as well. He held out his pinky. "Pinky."

She smiled then locked her pinky with his. "Pinky." She repeated.

Michael smiled as he felt warm and comfort from her. He always felt that way with Shay.

There was never a dull moment with her in his life.

Claire

"Come on girls." Claire said as she was getting on her shoes and grabbing her keys from the bowl. Her two girls raced out and sat on the step that separated the foyer and the hallway. She lived in one of those Japanese looking houses but they sleep on beds.

"Mommy where are we going?" Mitzuki asked. Claire smiled down at her two girls who were slipping their shoes on.

"We are eating at Shane's" Once she said his name her girls jumped up and down in excitement. Claire chuckled before opening the door, turning to leave her eyes met a man. It was Kenji. Her body froze when he looked at her. She got her daughters behind her in a second. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my girls."

"Your not welcomed here. Plus im leaving somewhere so leave now."

"Where are you going?"

"Not your business."

"It is when you have my kids you son of a…"

Claire slammed the door on his face then grabbed her daughters' hands. "Girls go out the back." She told them. They did. She followed. Once out the back she got to her car. She buckled them in and was about to get in her truck when she felt her hair being pulled. Soon she found herself looking at the man who was her worst nightmare.

"Let go of me!"

"Look woman I own you! I own our kids. I own everything that you use! So know this you…"

"Know this!" Claire screamed right in his face before kicking him where it hurts. "You don't own shit you sad excuse for a man!" Before he could grab her again she shut her car door and locked it. She geared it up and sped off.

When arriving at Shane's Saki whimpered. "Mommy Daddy is here…he looks mad."

Claire looked behind to see Kenji across the street. "Shit." She muttered. She sat back then got out her phone. In the review mirror she saw him walking up. Why can't the guy just go already. When she clicked on Shane's name the door opened and she got pulled out, the impact of her slamming against the car made her phone drop. She heard her daughters screaming for her. She needed to do something. Kenji grabbed her neck. "I should of killed you when I had the chance! Now I have that chance. Once your gone I can take my kids."

Claire felt his grip get tighter and her vision going. Her hands that were trying to claw his hand off fell to her sides. She felt her body lift up from the car and slam into it again, making her grunt. This went on for Claire didn't know how long but it felt like forever. When she was about to pass out she felt his hand leave her neck, her body was caught by someone. Her eyes saw a figure hovering over her before her eyes closed…..

Who saved me? Claire thought before she drifted off into the dark nothingness that surrounded her.

**Okay going to stop here. You got Shay and Michael moments. Got Claire and Shane moments. Oh and even some action in the mix. Sorry for it being so short. I have school work to do and shiz. Ugh school. Lol. Well soon I will be able to make longer chapters hopefully. **

**Anyways give me any suggestions or ideas to get. Oh do you guys want Shay's Pov?**

**Cant know what you guys want unless you review and tell me! Let me know what you think! **

**Thank you and I love you guys soooo much!**

**p.s. sorry for any misspelled stuff or in corrections. I hope that didn't take away the joy in reading this.**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7: Claire We Need You!

**Hey guys! Good news I had to stay home due to my body not functioning like it should so I have a three day weekend. Along with finishing the Vampire Diaries and my homework (Like I should do that huh? Lol) I will update more frequently. I only got little reviews and never got an answer to my question.**

**Since I didn't get an answer im going to do it anyways. Originally this story was supposed to be about only Claire and Shane but since you guys like Shay and Michael as well then im going to throw in them too. You will see Shay's POV in this chapter or the next. I might even do Michael's and Eve's im not sure.**

**Just keep the reviews coming guys! I love hearing your thoughts and I just love reading reviews, your reviews :3 so please! Please don't stop reviewing.**

**You can say they give me the courage to write more? Anyways get your friends involved if you can as people to read my stories if you please to (im not gonna be mad if you don't promise!)**

**Okay okay I chatted long enough, sorry sorry, I just don't want this story to go down hill so soon like my other did. I just don't want to give up….not on this story.**

**Alright. Sorry again. Lets begin!**

**Chapter 7**

Shane

"Claire?" Shane skimmed Claire's cheek. Looking at her Shane felt like he wanted to rip out that guy's guts… She laid peacefully on the couch, her head on his lap. "Mister Shane is our mama okay?" Shane looked up to see Claire's daughters standing beside the couch, close to him more than ever. Their facial expressions said it all, fear, worry, unhappy, but mostly fear. Shane smiled and touched the girls' hands. "Your mother will be fine." He assured them. The twins looked at each other then back at him. One twin walked to the side of the couch and got closer to him. "No matter what mommy says….be with her."

Her response shocked him so much that he was speechless. The twin got beside her sister. "Mommy needs someone….the bad man is going to come after her again. And again…."

"He ran off this time….and he will again. He won't give up…." One twin with her hair down said.

The twin who had her hair up stared at me with such sad eyes. "Shane….we need you." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. The other twin was breaking too. Shane lifted up Claire's head to get up, once up he laid her head down gently then kneeled down in front of the weeping girls. They stared at him through their tears. The twin with her hair down started. "We don't want to lose mommy….she's all we got Shane…." After saying that she collapsed to her knees before burying her face in her hands. The other twin did that as well. Seeing them cry made Shane's heart break more and more. He pulled them in his arms and held them closer than ever. How could this be? Just two months ago he was a single father, looking out for one child. Now here he is about to tell these little girls he will protect them and their mother forever. He gently pushed them at arms length before wiping their tears away. He kept his hands on each of their cheeks.

"Your mother is the best thing that has walked in besides Michael. I don't want to lose her either. I don't want to lose you girls either. We might not know each other well but I know that I love your mother so much…..and I'll love you girls as well. I'll do whatever I can to protect you three."

After he said the girls burst into tears again. They both hugged his neck and cried on his shoulders for a long bit. Shane held them the whole time, they finally cried themselves to sleep. Shane put them both on the other couch and laid a blanket over them. He saw the clock, it was about eight. Michael and Shay already ate dinner, so did the girls. He was the only one who hadn't ate yet but Shane didn't care. All he cared about was Claire. For about two hours he stared at the woman who slept peacefully on the couch. It was about ten pm when she started to stir. He got to his knees as he hovered over her. "Claire?" He whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly, a few rapid blinks her eyes spotted Shane. A smile curved on her face. "It was you….wasn't it?"

Shane smiled then hugged her in his arms as he started to sob. "Don't ever scare me like that again…." He held her at arms length to gaze in her eyes.

"I scared you?" She asked. Shane wiped his eyes then let out a small laugh, mixed with a small sob.

"Of course….."

"But Shane…how could….we hardly know each other…."

Shane let out another small laugh as he held her hand with one of hands, the other laid on her cheek. "I don't need to know you, to know that I love you…."

Her eyes widen. "You….love me?"

"Claire since I saw you in that office you've been all I could think about. You done something to me that I'm not sure of, only sure thing I know is that I fallen hard for you. When Michael came to me in a panic and finally learned what that man was doing to you I knew I had to save you….because I just got you as mine finally. And I'm not losing you Claire…..I love you too much." Shane let out a small sob at the end.

"Shane…" Claire started. She gently grabbed his face, and pulled him inches to her face. "This is something new to me too…..i don't usually rush into these kind of things…..but the feelings I have for you….aren't the usual feelings you get when you like someone." Claire smiled at him. "I—I love you too….but I'm scared. I been told many things and I had a relationship like this before….and it was with that man who hurt me…so I'm scared."

Shane held her face as she let her hands slid down to his shoulders. He wiped her tears before kissing her lips softly. He pulled back before saying in a quiet tone. "I'm nothing like him so don't be scared. Just lets be together. Dating you is what I want. Loving you more and more is what I want Claire. And your girls…..i want to love them too. I want you. I want your girls… so if you're still scared after I said all this then just be scared with me….cause I let you in on a secret." Shane stopped. Claire rubbed his bicep a little bit before asking. "What's your secret?"

He looked away for a minute then laid his forehead on hers. "Im scared too so your not the only one."

Claire smiled and let out a small laugh. "Great we are both afraid."

"Yeah but overtime our fear will turn into something much more…." Shane said before kissing her. Claire kissed him back as she hugged his neck. Shane's arms wrapped around her waist. Claire was the first to come up for air. They both gazed at each other with smiles on their faces. "Shane…"

"Yes?"

"Are my babies okay?"

Shane jerked his head to the couch for a response. Shane saw Claire smile after seeing her girls sleeping like peaceful angels. Claire shifted her eyes towards him. "Can we go upstairs to sleep?" She asked.

"I can take the couch then-" Shane started but stopped when Claire put her finger on his lips. She shook her head. Shane rose a brow in confusion.

"I want to go upstairs for us both to sleep together."

Shane's eyebrows went up as he grasped her hand. He smiled. "Alright then." He scooped her up in his arms then went to his bedroom after turning off the living room lights. Once he laid Claire down, he took off his shirt and pants, then got into the bed after shutting off the light. She snuggled into him and sighed in appeasement. "I love you." She said.

Shane smiled. "I love you too." He covered them up and held her as he closed his eyes. He stroked her hair for a while before falling into a deep peaceful rest….

Finally after all these years….

Claire

All these years of being with one person seemed like a mistake. All the years Claire wasted over that man was a giant mistake. The only good thing Claire got out of that relationship was her angels that were sleeping soundly downstairs. Being with Shane made her realize that there's more to love than just what she did for Kenji. As she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that Kenji did nothing for her. He never made her feel the way she does with Shane. He never been gentle with her like Shane was. Claire washed her face and made her way downstairs to see the girls waking up. Michael was sitting on the sofa looking all sleepy. "Michael…where's your father?" She asked. Michael looked at her then shrugged. "I think he's making breakfast." He yawned before laying back.

Claire left him to it. She entered the kitchen to see Shane looking sleepier than his son. He was in a shirt and pajama pants. His shaggy hair was wild. He looked over at her with a smile. "Hey sleepy head."

She smiled. "Look who's talking Mr. Wild hair." He laughed. "So miss thing do you want some bacon? Eggs?" He asked as he put some milk in the eggs. She rose a brow.

"You do know you don't put milk in eggs."

"Well I always did that."

Claire nodded. She stared at him for a while before saying. "Well I should really get going…"

Shane looked over at her. "Why?"

"Because. I have to. I have papers to grade. Kids to watch."

Shane put the eggs on a paper plate then sat it beside the already made bacon. He sat the pan in the sink then turned off the stove before standing close to her side.

"It's Saturday though." Shane pointed out.

"I know. Today is my grading day." Claire informed. She looked up at Shane. "You want to do something tonight? The girls are spending the night at my mothers."

"Michael said he was staying at Shay's."

Claire smiled. "The tonight is date night."

"Ill pick you up at six."

"Why so early?"

"So I can spent the whole night with you." Shane winked then kissed her lips. She was tempted to not go home and just stay but she had to. It was her job. She pulled away reluctantly with a smile. "See you at six."

She walked out, got the girls and went home. Once home she found Kenji sitting on the couch. Great. "What do you want?"

"To see my girls." When he said that the girls came in but stopped in their tracks they grabbed onto Claire's legs. Claire saw Kenji's face turn red. He kept his cool as he said. "Hey girls. Come to daddy…."

"We aren't your girls!" Mitzuki said.

"We are Shane's!" Saki added. Kenji got up and in reflex Claire back up a bit. Kenji came to Claire then looked down at his kids. Kenji glared at them then Claire.

"So….who's Shane?"

"Not your business."

"I think it is my business when my daughters say those things."

"No its not. They never been yours. You never took care of them….all you did was drink beer at bars, come home late and slept. You didn't do one damn thing for them. You were no father-"

"Girls leave." He ordered.

"No!" Mitzuki got in front of me then Saki stood by her. "Hurt her then hurt us too!"

Kenji stared at his daughters in shock. His face got redder. His eyes looked meaner. Claire picked up the girls then hid them in the pantry. Before shutting the door she said. "Stay here. Stay hidden. Don't come out till I come back."

"But mama!"

Claire shushed her worried daughter with a smile. "I'll be okay." Claire got up then shut the door. Claire quickly turned around, sensing Kenji was behind her. "Do what you please with me but don't touch a hair on my girls."

Kenji smiled a not so good one. "With pleasure."

Claire watched Kenji charge at her, dodged his fist at the last second. She made a run for the phone that was located in the living room. When almost there Kenji slammed her into the wall. The impact left Claire breathless for a while. She stared at Kenji. "So what are you going to do."

"You're going to do what I say first. I'm not going to hurt you unless you want me to." He smiled and flashed his fangs. Claire gasped.

"You're a-a vampire!?"

Kenji smiled evilly. "The joy of living in this town. The vampires don't care for humans deaths." Claire didn't know what he meant but she didn't have time to find out.

As his fangs sank into her neck she let out a piercing scream…..

Michael

"You think she'd be in?" Michael asked as he looked at Shay then back at Claire's house that was walking distance away.

"Yeah. Your dad said she's grading papers. Maybe she'll accept your paper."

"I hope so. I need this grade." Michael said as they walked up the steps. Michael knocked a few times, getting no answers. The last knock opened the door a little. Michael looked at Shay for a moment. She shrugged. Michael eased the door opened before walking inside. "Hello!? Claire!"

Michael made it to the center of the hall when he was jumped on to where he fell back on his butt. Sitting up he growled. "The hell is the problem." He then saw the twins crying. Michael blinked then got to his knees. "Girls whats wrong." Before they said a word Shay let out a scream. He looked up to see Shay was pointing over to the living area. He turned his head in that direction and saw what she saw. Michael got to his feet and ran up closer.

He saw Claire's body…..her neck seeping out blood like hell. "Shay call the ambulance and get the girls out of here." Michael ran to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and collapsed beside Claire. He put pressure on the spot that was bleeding then looked at her.

"Don't you die on me you hear! Don't you dare Claire! Just hang on okay!" Michael choked as he held back unwanted tears. Claire's eyes slowly opened but stayed opened half way. She was looking at him. She was slowly breathing…. "Hang on Claire okay….please just hang on…"

I can't let another go….I can't. She's the only mom like figure I have….Michael thought as he started to sob. Not burst but he sobbed a little. He had to be strong for the girl. When Claire smiled at him then closed her eyes he widened his. He saw her chest go slower in breaths. "No don't do this Claire stay with us now! You have your girls damn it! You have my dad! You have me! We need you!"

Claire was still when he heard the paramedics charge in. one pushed Michael out of the way as they got Claire up in the vehicle. Michael got his phone. "Dad." He said when his dad picked up. "We need you to pick us up….we are at Claire's. Dad….we need to go to the hospital."

That's when Michael broke into tears. She was the first to get in his life…he can't let her go now.

**Alright guys im stopping there but don't worry another chapter is coming…..though still Review. Tell me your thoughts give some ideas that I can go on for future chapters! In the next Chap you'll see a lot of stuff happened. Maybe some Michael and Shay moments too. But you got to review so I can know what you readers want!**

**So Review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**_MIKI_**


	8. Chapter 8:Everyone's okay but Shay

**Hiiii again! Back for another chapter! I hope you guys like! I liked the last chapter so im sure this one would be good too. I hope lol. **

**Pwease Review! And Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Shane

Watching her sleep again. He thank god that she was saved. Thank god that Michael was there. Looking over to his silent crying son on the couch in the hospital room he voiced. "Don't cry Michael. She's going to be okay."

Michael who was hugging his legs lifted his head up from his lap to look at Shane. Shane stared at his son. "You did good son."

Michael shook his head. "No….no I didn't…. I did nothing."

Shane scooted over to his boy before wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulders. "No you saved her. You immediately got something to stop the bleeding, told Shay to get the girls out of the room and got her help. Michael you did everything you could. And it saved her."

Michael stared up at him then wiped his eyes and nodded. After a while in silence Shay came in along with two little girls. The twins went straight to Shane. The climbed in his lap and hugged his neck. Shay sat beside Michael on the other side. "Is mama okay?" Mitzuki asked. She was the one wearing a headband in her hair. Saki who was looking at Shane had her hair down like usual. Shane smiled at the girls. "She's fine. We got her just in time."

He let the girls down before getting up to hover over Claire. He watched her with concern. When her eyes started to open he smiled at her. After rapid blinking her head turned. That made her groan. The twins who were carried by Shay and Michael got on the bed. Michael and Shay stood on the other side of her. Claire's eyes spotted Shane. A smile slowly appeared. "Shane….you saved me again…"

"Not this time baby. Michael did." He looked up at Michael. Claire turned her head to the other side. She lifted her hand up to touch Michael's cheek.

"So my trouble maker saved me for once….." Claire laughed a little. Michael grabbed her hand and held it. He smiled a little. "I had to. Who else is gonna put my butt in line."

Claire laughed then but moaned in pain. Her other hand shot to her neck, as if sudden shock she jerked up to in a sitting position. She let go of Michael's hand then opened her arms when she saw her two girls there. They crawled in her lap and hugged her. Shane could tell the girls were happy. They are always happy when it comes to Claire. This was a wonderful moment. Till some guy ruined it. When the guy came in Claire went wide eyed. "Michael….take the girls and go sit on the couch. You too Shay." Claire ordered. Michael and Shay grabbed each twin then sat on the couch that was far from where the man was.

"What more do you want from me Kenji?" Claire asked. Shane tensed up when he realized Claire's ex was here. That bastard did this to her. Shane knew it too.

"I wanted you dead." Kenji said then saw Shane. With a glare at Claire. "So this is the man your whoring around with?"

Shane saw Claire's body shaking as she stared at him. Shane walked up to the guy as he said. "Alright buddy that's enough. You need to leave."

"You going to make me tough guy?" Kenji instigated.

Shane clenched his fists. "We don't need any trouble here-" Shane was cut off by a punch in the mouth. It hit him so hard that he spun towards the couch. Shane cupped his face as he stared at Michael's wide mad eyes. Shane blinked then smiled as he turned to Kenji. "Okay. You get it. Your mad. So heres the deal you leave while you still have legs."

Kenji laughed. "You humans are so foolish. I'm a vampire boy!"

Claire got up and got in front of the two of us. Shane thought she was crazy. "Claire get behind me."

"No I got this."

"Yeah that's why your in a gown that covers half your body white butt." Shane said. Claire looked at him as her face turned red. Shane moved her out of the way then stared at Kenji. "So you want to leave?"

"Nah. Ill just feed on those children back there…..the young boy looks delicious. Hes going to be-" This time he was cut off by Shane's punch. After the punch Shane kicked him the stomach. Shane grabbed a chair, broke it then grabbed the leg piece. Shane saw Kenji making a move towards Michael. Shane got in front of Michael and felt the leg inside the vampire's body. Shane got close to Kenji's ear and whispered. "Know this….you may be fast. You may be strong….you can kill. But your no match to me. You even come after my son. Claire. Shay or her girls I swear I will hunt you down and stake you fast in the chest. I will take great pleasure of killing you to." Shane finished by jamming the leg deeper in his stomach and kicked him out the room. He slammed the door then turned to get shocked looks. "What?"

"Dad…..that was….."

"Bad Ass!" Shay finished with a laugh. She shook Michael as she said. "Holy crap you dad is so cool! Did you see that it was like a freaking movie!"

Shane let out a laugh then looked at Claire as she walked up to him. She kept her back to the wall. "Shane….don't ever do that again."

Shane smiled down at her. "Can't promise that baby. I told you I'd protect you and our little family."

Claire smiled. "I believe you now."

Michael

Months passed and sometime during those months Claire and her girls moved in with Michael and Shane. Shane even asked her hand in marriage. Claire accepted greatly. She even asked to adopt Michael. Michael didn't decline at all. He loved Claire. And he knew she loved him very much. So he was glad to be her child. Everything was going great till Michael came home from school to see his mom –real mom- and his dad in the living room. His dad looked pissed off. His mom was smiling like crazy. Michael heard Claire coming up from behind. "Shane we're home…." She stopped when she saw Kim. Claire looked at Shane. "What's going on?"

Kim stood. "Well…" She looked over at Michael. "Your coming with me Michael. I have full custody over you….."

"What?" Michael yelled. He looked over to his dad who was now standing.

"Now hold on Kimberly im not giving my son up to a useless drunk like you." Shane growled. Michael smiled at that. Secretly cheered on his dad. "Besides you left us. Why the need to have your son back."

"Because I want to be a mother." His mom walked over to him, pushed Claire away –towards Shane. His mom hugged him. "I miss my Michael."

Michael pulled away. "Yeah well I don't miss you. And I'm not going anywhere with you."

Kim frowned at her son. "Yes you are I'm your mother I said so."

"Actually Claire is my mom now."

Kim looked at Claire with disgust. "What?"

"That's right he's my son legally."

"You cant do that."

"Actually she can. Im marrying her and gave her full permission to do so."

"Michael also wanted me as his mother."

Kim looked pissed but she covered it up quickly. "Well I already talked to Oliver. He said my child is mine." Kim grabbed Michael's arm tightly. It hurt so bad that Michael started whining. "Let go of me!"

"Let him go Kimberly!" Shane yelled.

Kim glared at Shane. "No. now pack up Michael we are leaving." Kimberly put her face in his. Michael smirked at her then did what any fourteen year old boy would do in this situation. He spat on Kim's face making her let him go and shriek. "Go to hell."

That did it. Michael didn't even see it coming. Kimberly hit Michael right in the face so hard he fell to the ground she was aiming for him again with a closed fist this time but he saw Claire stand in front of him. He scrambled to his feet then went beside his dad. He saw Claire pissed off. He never saw that side of her. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him. He may have been you biological son but he was never your son Kimberly. He is Shane's boy. And now mine. You had your chance years ago but you gave that up so now leave before I really get mad."

"What are you gonna do Barbie?"

Claire stared at her. "Leave." That's all she said. Claire had a hold of Kim's fist. Claire shoved her back. "Don't come back unless you wanna speak to me. And bitch mess with my son or fiancée I will kick your ass."

Kim glared at her then smiled. "Fine. I'll get Michael…..sooner or later."

"How about never now piss off." Claire shoved her out the door and slammed it. She sighed then came back in the living room. "What? To harsh?"

Michael watched his dad smile like a mad man. "Damn I think I love you more."

Claire put her hands on her hips. "If you loved me that much you'd take out the trash." Claire laughed as she went to Michael. "You okay honey?"

Michael hugged her. "Don't let me go with her….don't make me."

"I will never Michael." Claire kissed Michael's head and smiled down at him. Making Michael feel better than he ever had in years.

Shay

"Where's Michael?" Shay asked Shane as she stood on the front porch. Shane looked at her before sighing. "He put pink dye in your shampoo again didn't he?"

Shay narrowed his eyes at him. "No I just enjoy having my hair pink and green. Where the hell is he?"

Shane made a face then let her in. Shay ran up to his room. She came in to see him sleeping. She grabbed a book then started hitting him with it, waking him up in the process. "Hey! Hey! What the hell!"

Shay stopped so she could scream at him. "That's my line you jack ass! Why the hell did you do this too my hair!"

Michael took a moment to see it was her. When he saw her he started to laugh which was a big mistake. "Michael Collins!" Shay screamed louder. She was pissed off. This was the fifteenth time he done something like this to her.

"It looks cute Shay." He said in snickers. She stared at him as he got up. "Pink and green suits you."

"And a hurt penis suits you." Shay said before kicking him in his man hood then pushing down on the bed. She stared at him. "By the way….you missed my convention you promised to go to. I hope your happy with yourself cause your not picking on me anymore. Im done Michael!"

After recovering she heard Michael running down the steps behind her. Once at the door she turned to see he was really close to her. His hand was by her head. He was panting. She noticed now he wasn't wearing a shirt. She felt blushing creeping upon her. "Wait. Shay please don't be mad at me."

She looked into his brown eyes. He looked just like Shane it was scary in a good way though. "I only did it for fun."

"Its not fun Michael! Your damaging my hair by doing this damn it!"

Michael held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay that was my last of them."

"You said that with the orange dye….but you're still doing this. I'm so sick of being pushed around by you or getting pranked! Why can't you act like my friend?!"

"But I do—"

"No, no you don't. you act like a jerk mostly."

Michael crossed his arms. "Fine if I act like a jerk then why are you still hanging around?! I'm tired of hearing your bitching!"

Shay stayed silent as she stared at him. "I don't know….." She finally said. She grabbed the handle of the door. "But don't worry you wont hear my bitching anymore." She opened the door and slammed it on her way out. She ran home and went straight to her room. She didn't cry all she did was just lay on her bed waiting…..waiting for someone to rescue her from loneliness.

A week later Shay made sure to not acknowledge Michael no matter how much he tried or whatever she just ignored him. "Hey look it's the freak." A girl hushed voice said as Shay entered the class room. She looked at the girl who was giggling with another girl. That's the hundredth time someone made fun of her. Shay looked around the class room and her eyes stopped on Michael, who was talking to his friend. She could of stared at him all day but the boy next to Michael pointed her out so she had to look away before Michael noticed her stares. She sat in her seat and went through classes. At lunch time Michael came to sit at her table. Again. She proceeded to get up but Michael grabbed her arm. "Don't go." He said. Shay stayed where she was if she moved then her bandages will come off and her cuts will open again. She looked down at him. He gently pulled her down. "Look…. Shay im stupid okay. A dumb, idiot, jerk….an asshole really….im sorry."

"Are you apologizing cause your dad made you again?" Shay asked, she knew every time Michael apologized for something it was cause of his dad.

"Well yeah. He was going to take my xbox away."

Shay tightened her jaw. She grabbed her milk as she stood up. She poured it all over his head making sure it was all over him. She placed the empty milk carton back. He stood up madder then ever. "What the hell Shay I apologized!"

"If your dad has to make you say sorry to your supposed friend….then its not a real apology." Shay felt tears build up. She looked away then back at him. "Apology isn't forgiven." She looked away then grabbed her stuff. She heard people booing at her but she didn't care. She threw away her lunch and left the café. She needed to escape.

So she did. She went home.

**Alright. Well that was chapter 8 for you. Now chapter 9 is a coming. Review and tell me what you think of Shay. I liked it. Next Chapter you will see Michael and Shay get closer. I might do a time skip maybe? Im not sure what do you guys think?**

**Cant know what you guys want unless you review!**

**_MIKI_**


	9. Chapter 9:Claire is what!

**Here is yet another chappy I hope you like. I was about to end this story since I had no other ideas to do with Shane and Claire and I was about to make a Shay and Michael sequel but im still gonna do this story and the story shouldn't be called You, Me and Three anymore so help me pick out a better title :3 please oh please!**

**Anyways here it is. Review so I can get a title! Btw this idea is credited to Katylou1986! Michael and Shay moments wont be in this story unless its from Claire's or Shane's POV if you want a story of Michael and Shay then tell me in your reviews and I will make a sequel.**

**Chapter 9**

**Claire**

"She won't forgive me at all." Michael sighed. Claire stopped munching on her pickle to say. "Well you apologized but its because your dad made you. That's more upsetting then what you did."

Michael frowned as he watched Claire munch on her pickle. He rose his brow. "Claire…..you went through a jar of these last night…now your at it again?"

Claire looked at him then shrugged. "I love pickles." Michael shook his head and sighed. "Who knew being away from Shay this long would hurt so much."

Claire smirked. "Shay and Michael sitting in a tree-"

"You finish that and I swear to you…."

Claire giggled. She set her pickles down when she saw her little girl come in with a smile. She held out her arms to Michael who rolled his eyes but smiled as he sat her on his lap. "What can I do you for squirt?"

Mizuki looked at her mom. "Mommy you know what today is right?"

"Today?" Claire played around. "What's today sweetie." She saw Michael looking at her like she was crazy. Or stupid.

"Today is mine and Saki's birthday! Do you know how big a deal it is to turn five!?"

"No. how big?"

"Gigantic."

Claire laughed and asked. "Where's Saki?"

"Here she is." Claire looked up to see Shane holding Saki. His hair all messy and he had his sleepy look on. She must of woke him since Saki was smiling like mad. "The little midget woke me up. Yelling something about birthday." Shane looked at Saki with an eyebrow raised. Saki had that innocent face on as. "What? You shouldn't sleep in daddy its dangerous."

Shane smiled and kissed her head. "You know whats dangerous…..waking the tickle monster from his sleep." As an example Saki got tickled so much she was screaming. But in a laughter kind of way. Shane stopped and kissed her head once more. He sat her down. "Go on and get ready to go to you granny's." He put down Mizuki as well. "You too Shorty."

Mizuki perked up her lips. "Make me." She said in a kidding way. Shane rose a brow.

"Is that a challenge? Because you do know I love those."

Saki giggled and ran off. Mizuki smiled. "I do to." They both ran off then. Shane chasing her and her laughing as she ran off. Claire sighed.

"I notice how my dad has been…..it's weird seeing him like this."

"Is it…..bad weird?"

"Oh no not that kind of weird. Well I got to go. See you mom." Michael kissed Claire's cheek then left with his bag. Her heart still pounds when she gets called mom by him. It made her feel like she has a real family again.

After she got dressed and ready for the day she came into the kitchen to see Shane making food. Bacon and eggs. The smell came at her like wind. It made her gag almost that was weird since she loved eggs and bacon. "Shane can….can we have something else."

Shane looked over at her. "Why you always loved this."  
"I know but the smell is…." She breathed in and out for a moment before speaking again. "Can we just…have cereal?"

Shane looked at her again then nodded. He put the bacon away in the fridge and threw away the eggs. Grabbed two bowls filled them with cereal and milk. He then handed one to her. She smiled a apologetic one. "Sorry."

"No worries baby. Besides if I kept cooking we would have been late for school."

"School that's…right." She took a bite of cereal and after the third bite she sat it down. She held her tummy. Shane noticed.

"You okay Claire?"

Claire smiled. "Yeah. Where are the girls?"

"Your mother picked them up."

Claire smiled. "That's good."

"You should eat before your cereal gets soggy." That did it. The image of soggy cereal made Claire run for the half bath downstairs. She heard Shane come in after her he pulled her hair back as she threw up. Once she was done he looked at her as she washed her face. She saw him in the mirror his face was worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should call in."

She dried off her hands before turning to him. "Im fine honey. It must have been something I ate." He smiled then nodded when he went to go kiss him she blocked him. He rose his eyebrow. "Puke breath. Its gross."

"Yeah it is but not you." Shane smirked then kissed her head. "Ill meet you in the car." With that he was out.

The school day wasn't much better for Claire. By the end of 7th period she was exhausted. She watched her students pile in one by one. She saw Michael still chasing after Shay. "Come on im so sorry Shay."

Claire watched Shay stare at Michael. "I'll think about letting you back in. but you need to make it up to me." Claire heard her say then watched her sit down. Michael sighed in relief then walked to her desk. "So how are you feeling. Dad told me what happened."

"Did he now? Well I'm okay." Claire said as she got up. Michael stared at her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

Claire smiled. "Positive. Now in your seat." She rounded her desk and got up in front of the class. "Alright class….yesterday we left off of page 281. We were discovering cells and atoms can anyone tell me what atoms are?"

A kid, Shelly raised her hand. When she was speaking Claire wasn't at all listening. Her eyes felt really heavy like they might close on her any second. Her vision going in and out. "Right! That's…..that's correct… Shelly." Claire responded. She was writing something on the bored when finally her vision went out. She felt herself hit the floor and heard kids voices but after that she was gone….

Finally sleep.

Shane

Shane was in the middle of watching the kids work out when he saw his son running up to him. "Dad!"

"Hey son. You do know you're supposed to call me Mr. Collins? Stupid rule but its school."

"Dad. Its Mom. She just fainted in the middle of class."

Shane widened his eyes. He told the other coach what happened then followed his son to Claire's class room. He made his way to Claire, getting through the crowed of kids. He kneeled down beside her. "Claire?"

He shook her a bit till her eyes opened up. She saw Shane and blinked. "Shane what happened?"

"You fainted."

Claire then took notice of the kids staring at her and blushed. Shane helped her to her feet. "Sorry. I must have been really tired. Umm please student get in your seats." They did. Claire looked up at Shane with a smile. "Sorry for worrying you. It wont happen again."

Shane stared at her as she started to prepare for teaching again. This stuff happened to Claire for the past 3 to 4 weeks. It made Shane worry like hell.

Finally one morning he watched her as she made some cereal then took notice of her stomach. His eyes got wide. "Claire…..tell me your getting fat…."

Claire looked at him then down at her belly. She eyed him in confusion. Michael came in then smiled at her. He caught sight of her belly too but didn't say a word. All of us heard the back door open and notice Shay appeared. Smiling she waved to me. "Hey Mr. C!" She walked over to Micheal. She looked at Claire. "Hey the future Mrs. C."

Claire smiled. "Its nice to see you again Shay."

"Yeah well if I leave his side then im sure Michael will be hopeless." Shay giggled. Her eyes drifted to Claire's tummy. "I don't want to be rude but….Mrs. C are you prego?"

Claire stared at her then looked down again. She looked up with a face that tells you that she's thinking. She looked at Shane wide eyed. "Oh god…."

Shane gulped then stared at her tummy. The signs were there. Her tummy shows.

At the doctors later that day the doctor came in with a smile. "Congrats to you both. She's two months along."

Claire's jaw dropped as well Shane's

"Im….pregnant?" Claire looked up at Shane in shock. Shane looked back at her in the same way.

Now this was shocking.

**Claire is pregnant! Yeahhhh lol. So this should be interesting hm? The twins wont like this lol. Anyways Review and pick a new name for the new title of the story. **

**Cant know what you guys want unless you reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Miki-**


	10. Chapter 10:Michael in Cuffs

**Hey guys im so sorry for taking long on updating. Honestly I been to lazy to update….yeah you can kill me now if you want to lol. So im writing this now so I can stop fretting about it. I been busy with my schooling too so god don't hate me or don't quit on this story now!**

**Lets get to it shall we!? Thank you for the suggestive names of the title MVresidentandreader123and thank you for the idea of Kenji and Kim getting together and torturing the Collins family Katylou1986!**

**I give thanks to the reviewers who have been reviewing since I started!**

**EvilEve9**

**Claire Collins**

**xThugz bunnyx**

**everosser13**

**carrie-alyssa-collins**

**Jess**

**Sobia**

**Katylou1986**

**MVresidentandreader123**

**I think that's it. Im not sure! But thank you guys sooo much! Sorry if I misspelled your names but I hope I spelt them right.**

**Right. Lets get this Chapter on the page shall we? Lol**

**Chapter 10**

Shane

"So do we want to tell the kids when we get home or….not?" Claire asked Shane on the ride back home from the doctor's office. She was sitting proper, back up straight as a bored. Shane could never understood his wife for doing that. It looks too painful for him. Shane came at a red light and hit the breaks. He took this moment to get a good look at his soon to be wife and mother to his kids. "I say not. Maybe we can do it during dinner or throw a engagement party and tell them all then."

Claire raised her brow. "A party?"

"Yeah! We can invite our families and friends! Michael and Eve including."

"I thought they were your only friends."

"They are." Shane laughed. He saw the light turn green and drove on.

"What if the kids don't like us having another child?"

"Well Michael wont mind…but knowing the girls…they will not like the little new comer cause he or she would be intruding on their spot of im the baby of the family."

Claire laughed. "Yeah. I can just see it now…. Mitzuki pouting. Saki smiling but secretly hating the fact that she is gonna have to deal with yet another sibling."

Shane nodded as he pulled in the drive way and killed the car. "Basically."

Claire

Claire still couldn't believe she was pregnant although she should of expected it since she was not the age of fifty yet so of course her fertile would keep going. Coming into the house with Shane she saw Michael and Shay playing video games in the living room while the twins played with their bratz dolls. "We are home." Shane announced. The teens glanced their way but didn't bother doing anything else. The twins on the other hand ran up to Claire and Shane. They smiled. "Mommy where did you goooo? Im hungry!" Mitzuki whined as she hugged Claire's leg.

Saki silently grabbed Shane's hand. Shane crouched down to her level, she inched herself into his arms before her scooped her up. "Your hungry too."

Saki nodded slowly. She looked really sleepy. Claire looked at Michael. "Have the girls took their nap?"

Michael sighed then paused. "What?" His tone sounded annoyed. Boy hormones Claire gotta love them.

"Did the girls have their nap?"

"No." Michael responded.

"Did you feed them?" Claire asked right as Michael pressed play, he pressed paused in an annoyed fashion.

"What?" He growled.

"Oh stop it boy I'm only asking a question." Claire scowled. Michael sighed then nodded. "I'm sorry. Now ask it again please?" He asked now in a nicer tone.

"Did you feed the girls?"

"Tried to but I cant cook. Remember the last time I tried to cook?"

Shane shuddered. "Yep. That was a disaster."

"I tried to give them something easy but Mitzuki was being to picky and Saki wasn't saying a word so I didn't know what to do."

Claire nodded. "So do you wanna take the girls upstairs?" She asked Shane as she picked up Mitzuki.

"Food mommy!" Mitzuki puckered up her lips. She hugged Claire's neck as Claire sighed before looking at Saki. "Are you hungry too?"

In response Saki nodded. Claire let Mitzuki down at the same time Shane let Saki down. She grabbed the girls hands to escort them to thee kitchen. She let loose of her girls before asking "So what do you girls want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Mitzuki chimed. She looked over at her sister. "Saki you want it too right?"

"Yes! But with sugar." She smiled.

Claire smiled. "Go sit at the table. Your sandwiches will be done in a bit."

They nodded and left. Claire let out a breath and went onto making sandwiches.

Shane

"So what are you two playing?" Shane asked Michael and Shay who's eyes were glued to the TV. Shane watched their jerking body's move as they dodged and jumped. They seemed to be playing Shane's old video game. Zombie bashing

"Zombie bashing." Shay answered.

Shane nodded and smiled as he recalled his glory days beating Michael ass at every level. "Dad can we go to the skate park?" Michael asked, throwing Shane out of his thoughts.

"Um. Sure I guess. You want me to take you two?"

"No my mom is coming. Then dad will pick us up." Shay told.

"Well then I guess. Michael, Shay you both know the rules."

They stopped playing the game before jumping to their feet. Michael waving bye as he follows Shay out the front door. Shane sighed. He turned off the game console and plopped down on the couch. He yawned and closed his eyes. He guessed he fell asleep since he woke up to a rapid knock on the door. He got to his feet after seeing it was about seven. He met Claire in the hallway. She changed into pajama pants and a tank top. Her hair was wet. He smiled. "So the girls asleep?"

"No they're in their room watching TV." She said. Shane was so mesmerized by Claire's beauty that he forgot that someone was at the door.

"Ill get that." Shane said. He made his way to the door. His heart stopped when he saw a police man holding his son in hand cuffs.

"Sir. Is this your boy?" The police asked.

All Shane could do was nod. Claire came to his side at some point.

"Sir what's going on here?"

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes."

"This boy seemed to be in a fight. He seems to beat the guy so bad that now he's in the hospital."

Michael glared up at him. "I had to. The stupid vamp was-"

"Child don't test me. Or I will throw your butt in jail." The cop said before un-cuffing him and shoving him inside. Shane caught him as he stared at the cop now in anger. "Your son will be charged with attempt of murder and will be seeing Amelie in a few days."

"Thanks." Shane said. He shut the door on the cop's face then looked at Michael. Claire had her hands on her hips as she stared at Michael, with more of a concern look than anger.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Claire asked.

Michael stared up at his parents with anger in his eyes. "I beat some vamp's ass cause he was having his way with Shay."

Shane wide eyes gasped. "You mean?"

"She was raped. We were on our way to the gates to meet Michael and suddenly she was grabbed. I looked all over the park for her, took me forever to find her. I finally found her almost naked….i called Michael and saw the guy who did it to her….then I saw red."

Shane sighed. He laid a hand on his son head. "You did good kid. Where's Shay now?"

"I was taken away before Mike got there." Michael frowned. I'm gonna call her and see." He said before walking away. Shane stared at Claire.

She sighed. She closed the space between them. "You sure you want another kid?"

Shane smiled at her. "I'm very sure." He kissed her before looking down the hall, watching his son walking into the kitchen.

Shane could already see him liking bars just as much as he did…..that thought made him more worried….

**Okay guys! I am done! And again I apologize for the long butt wait. I shall not be so lazy next time lol. Oh you will see Kim and Kenji sometime soon in the story.**

**I hoped you liked! Review and tell me your thoughts, opinions and suggestions! I would love to read them! So share them!**

**I love you guys soooo much!**

**-MIKI-**


	11. Chapter 11: Kid's Kidnapping!

**I am so sorry for the long delay! I had school then I had to recover from what schools done to me. It's been stressing but I'm here now so let me make your week interesting for you!**

**To my loyal amazing fans I have to say thank you for sticking by me even though I suck at updates! Just express your thoughts in the review section and ill do better as time goes on I promise!**

**Let's do this!**

**Chapter 11**

Claire

"So is Shay okay?" Claire asked Michael as she watched him get ready for bed. He was combing his long brown hair when he turned to her. He sighed. "She says she's fine but I see how she acts when a man come nears her…..even with me she flinches. I act like I don't notice but it's getting to me." Michael frowned. Claire made her way to him before stroking his hair. "It'll take some time Mike. You just got to be strong and reassure her that you're not leaving."

Michael looked up at Claire then smiled a little. "You know I never thought within a year you'd be my step mom and the mother of my sibling."

Claire's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Michael chuckled. "Oh come on its obvious that you're Prego. I have seen pregnant women before you know. And by that bump of yours your about 3 months along now."

Claire blinked rapidly, shocked by how he knew so much. He must have seen it too. Saw how she looked. "I'm going to be a doctor one day. I have to start somewhere."

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you ever tell me this before I got with your father?"

Michael turned his head before shrugging. "I was in my phase….my mother left….and well I thought my life wasn't worth living. I was depressed and your constant nagging didn't help." Michael smirked on the last part. Claire raised her brow as she watched her soon to be son lay on his bed. She sat beside him.

"I never knew about your mother till your father told me."

"That's okay. I never wanted people to know. But now it doesn't depress me as much." He smiled at Claire. "I have you now."

Claire stared at him as he yawned before hiding his body under the covers. Claire tucked him in then kissed his head. "I love you Michael."

He made a small effort to smile at her. "I love you too mommy."

The way he said it made Claire want to cry for him. How could Kim be so cruel to her own child? Claire kissed his head before turning off the light and making her way out.

She checked on her sleeping twins before she made her way into Shane's and her room. When coming in she saw Shane walking out of the bathroom with his shirt off. They both were still pretty young so he looked absolutely fine in his birthday suit. She closed the door.

"Claire what's up? You okay?"

"Yes. Just being emotional is all." Claire said. She unclothed herself then started for the bathroom when Shane gently grabbed her arm. He stared at her.

"About what baby?"

Claire frowned. "About…." She looked away then looked at him "Just about Michael's mother…."

"What about her?"

Claire shook her head before leaning into Shane. He dropped his towel on the bed and hugged her in his arms. They both stood there naked for a while. "How could any mother leave her child? Michael never deserved this….being alone…without a real mother."

Shane held Claire at arm's length to look at her. "But he has a real mother. She's you."

"But I didn't give birth to him…"

"You may not be biological or blood related to him but I know damn well you're more of a mother to him then Kim ever was Claire. You take the time to listen to him. You're the one who always got through to him. Even when you and I weren't together. You have a connection with him that Kim will never have."

Claire stared up at Shane with a smile. "You really think that?"

"No I know that. You're a wonderful mother. And a wonderful wife."

"I'm not your wife yet."

"You are so. Even if we are still engaged. I still consider you as my wife."

Claire smiled even bigger and gave Shane the biggest kiss on the lips as possible. Made him scoop her up and flee to the bathroom with her.

They had an amazing night.

"Michael why weren't you in class?" Claire asked as she drove the kids' home, it was the afternoon. School just got out, for all 3 of the kids. The twins are in pre- school now. They are so happy since they started. They met a lot of new friends. Well Mitzuki did, Claire didn't know about Saki though.

"Because I had things to do." He told her in an irritated tone. All day he's had an attitude and Claire was getting really sick of it but she knew she needed to keep her cool with Michael.

"What things were so important that you'd miss out on my class?" He was moved into fifth period with Shay so she knew he skipped only her class.

"It's nothing okay. Just leave me alone."

"Michael it isn't nothing if you had to skip class. Your father is going to be so mad when he gets word."

"D-don't tell him!" Michael pleaded. Claire gave her son a glance then sighed. "I won't if you'd just talk to me about this."

"Why? All you grownups do is ask then punish."

"I won't. Come on Michael you know me."

"You can't use that crap on me anymore. You're my mother not just my teacher now."

"Fine. You better have a damn good reason for your father." Claire said as she killed the car. The twins leaped out of the car then ran inside. When Claire looked at Michael she saw his fearful face. That made her feel unsettling. "Tell me Michael….is someone bullying you?"

Michael kept silent for awhile before shaking his head. "Look do what you want okay. I don't care." With those words he got out and stomped in the house.

What the hell was with him?

Shane

"So what's this all about ditching class?" Shane asked his son. They both were at the table. Michael was doing his work when he stopped to look at his father.

"Nothing."

"Michael. Don't you lie to me."

Michael looked away. His face filled with pain. His eyes told Shane that he was scared. Of what though? Shane thought. "Come on son. Tell me."

"Daddy!" Mitzuki came in and was about to say something when Michael smacked the table. He glared at Shane.

"It's nothing okay!? You don't have to know everything I damn well do!"

Shane smacked the table harder. "I'm your father boy you better watch your mouth if I was you! And yeah I do have to know everything or I wouldn't be considered a parent."

By this time Mitzuki ran back into the kitchen, seconds later Claire came out with the spaghetti. "What the heck is going on?" The boys looked over at her and noticed the twins hugging her legs, looking scared as ever. Michael got up, grabbed his books before charging out of the room without a word. Shane sighed before getting up. Claire nodded at him then smiled down at the girls "Come on girls let's eat."

"Aint daddy going to eat with us?" Saki asked.

"Yeah and what about Mikeyyy?" Mitzuki frowned.

"They'll be down."Claire jerked her head to Shane telling him to go. He did. He got Michael's door when he heard his son's voice.

"I know. I don't know if I can do this."

Do what?

"Can't you guys find other ways to do this? I don't want to shoot innocent people."

Shoot? His son shooting?

"Damn it I don't care what you do to me but….I'm warning my parents! You can't go on a damn rampage!"

Shane listened a bit more. "Yeah well kill me see if I care….." What has his son gotten into…"No! Not Shay! You touch her Flynn you fucking die! By my hands you hear me!"

That's when Shane knew he had to come in. he swung the door open to see Michael starring at him with fearful eyes as he held the phone in his hands for dear life. He gulped. "I got to go." Michael said before hanging up.

"Michael Collins you better explain to me why I heard my 13 year old son use him and shooting in the same sentence."  
Michael stared at Shane with a frown. Michael looked down. "I'm…bullied into this stuff. I don't want to do it dad but they make me.."

"How?"

"They stuff me in the lockers, or closets knowing I hate the dark….they make me drink this horrible acidy stuff…..and well they stuck a gun to my head today."

Shane felt a trigger of fear running inside him. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since I entered junior high." Michael confessed. Shane widened his eyes.

"For 2 years now?"

Michael nodded. Shane came closer to his son. "What were they going to do with Shay?"

"Hurt her." Shane saw Michael forming tears his eyes. He looked so scared. Like when he was six and he was on the high diving board at someone's pool party. "They were going to rape her and shoot her if I didn't join in. they are trying to shoot the school. I don't know what to do dad…."

Michael looked up at Shane. He was shaking. Shane laid his hand on his sons head before engulfing him in a hug.

"It's okay Mike. Your dad will take care of this." He felt his son's body shake even more as he heard soft crying. He held Michael at arm's length. "Hey now. Why are you crying? Your dad will take care of it."

"I-I know b-but I'm scared. They told me they would hunt me down and kill me with their vampire friends and kill me."

"Not if your ol' man is still kicking. You hear me Mike I will protect you with my life."

Shane watched Michael cry even more, it was like watching him break down when his mother left all over again. Broke Shane into pieces. "Baby boy don't cry okay. It's okay. Everything will be fine…" Shane softly calmed Michael down until Michael was in his arms asleep. Shane stared at his sleeping son with concern. Oh Michael I'm afraid you're ending up like me…

Shane thought made Shane scared him.

Kim

"There he is!" Kim told Kenji as she watched Michael walk to the car that sat in the drive way. "My stupid son."  
"So what are we going to do when we get our kids?"

"What do you think? Kill them like we should have done long ago."

"Your one evil bitch."

"And you're a dick." Kim smiled at Kenji before kissing him.

Kenji smiled. "Why not torture the brats?"

"Oh Kenji I love your style." After driving to the school Kim got out to see Michael was heading to the door with his sisters tagging along. She tapped on Michael's shoulder. Once he turned his eyes widened. "M-mother!?"

She smiled. "Hello son." She greeted before whacking the three in the head. Kenji grabbed Michael and Kim grabbed the girls.

They got the van going on the road.

Claire

"You really didn't need to miss school with me Shane. Shouldn't you gone for Michael?"

"I should of but Michael said he would talk to the principle. And plus I can't leave my sick wife to fend for herself."

"I think I'm fine Shane." Claire smiled. Shane kissed her head.

"No you're not." He told her. They were about to kiss when the door rang. Shane let out a frustrated growl before going to the door. A few seconds later he came into the living room. Face pale as a ghost. He looked at her with horrid filled eyes. "Michael….the twins…..they were kidnapped."

"What!?" Claire screeched.

My babies!? How could this happen!? Who took them!?

**Alright leaving yall with cliff hanger. I hope you liked the Kenji and Kim bit. They psychos! Anyways Michael and his bully problem will increase over time. And Shay you will see her more I'm hoping as the story progresses.**

**Open to any ideas, suggestions! Anything guys! I love you all so much!**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review so I know what you like or what you're not!**

**_MIKI_**


	12. Chapter 12: Gunned Down and Tortured!

**Hi guys. As you may seen I updated last night. Now I'm updating another chapter. Why? Well I had this scene in my head that I really need to let out. So this chapter will contain Michael's POV and Shay's only them. Why am I using these two? Well I can't really do the scene I want with Shane or Claire so unfortunately I have to add the kids POV.**

**To answer questions:**

**Jess: yes really psycho parents. Now I wouldn't call them psychos, because they just hate their kids and the fact that they don't have their kids but Shane and Claire do. It's complicated. Their more insane really lol. Although I think that's still psycho. And about school let's just say…..it's not a happy place. I rather spend all day on my computer typing chapters then go to the place I consider hell.**

**Clair Collins: The bullies aren't the ones who raped Shay but they are friends with the guy who did rape her. And I later will do a chapter on what the twins think but I don't do them because they are still youngsters. But as the story progresses and a few time skips then yes I will.**

**Any questions you would like to ask me feel free! PM me too if you choose so. I do have a facebook and what not my info is on my profile so make sure to read it.**

**I think that's all! If not then tell me what I failed to mention or what not. If you want more of this story I suggest you review my wonderful readers!**

**Anyways! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 12**

Michael

There was darkness everywhere. Nothing around Michael or anyone. Michael was alone in this pitch black that surrounds him. It was quiet. Where was I? Michael thought as he floated there for a few minutes wondering when it all hit him. He was entering the building of the school when his mother hit him. His eyelids fluttered open when that memory came into mind. His vision took a bit to arrive so when it did he noticed he was in a room. A gross old bedroom it looked like. His eyes stopped on his unconscious little sisters who were lying on the floor. Naked. "What the hell." Michael breathed before crawling to them. He saw marks all over their backs and arms. Their little thighs had bruises too. Michael widened his eyes as he covered his mouth in shock of what he hypothesized on how the marks came to be on the girls. The same markings were on Shay. Don't tell me they were… Michael started to think. He heard Mitzuki whimpering a little. Michael gently scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the nearby bed. He did the same with Saki. He paced for a while till this Japanese looking guy came into the room. He smiled a not so nice smile. "So the kid is the first to be up huh?"

Michael glared at his face. He was the man who came after me in the hospital. Michael realized then backed up into the bed when Kenji came in. "W-what did you do to my sisters?" He asked, puffing up his chest determined not to back down. Even though he was a bigger guy then Michael. If Michael was anything like his dad then he has the fighter streak in him.

"Oh nothing. Just had fun with them while big brother was asleep."

Michael widened his eyes. "You come near them you bastard and-"Michael was cut off when Kenji grabbed his throat.

"And what?"

"Kenji knock it off sweetheart." Michael heard a female voice say. Kenji released Michael before pushing him to the floor. Michael glared up at Kenji before his eyes laid on his mother. He got to his feet before getting into fighting stance.

"What the hell do you two want?" He asked. Kim raised her brow then flipped her medium length hair.

"How dare you use that tone with your mother."

"When were you my mother? Last time I remember you being a mom was well…never. Fuck off lady."

Kim's jaw fell open at the same time Kenji's did. Shocked and angry Kim snarled. "You better watch what you say boy or I won't hesitate to kill you."

Michael stared at her then him. "What do you two want?"

"Well you see your father and so dear step mom made us pissed off so we are getting even."

"So taking us will solve your stupid problem? Pathetic. If you really want to get even try flooding her classroom and put a stink bomb into the girls' locker room. Now that will get you punished for 2 months."

Kenji raised his brow as he looked at Kim. "Strange kid."

"Indeed."

"Great you got us now can I take my sisters and leave?"

"No. we want to play a game."

Michael lifted up his brow. Before he could even respond he felt something hit his head and darkness fell upon him once more.

This time it wasn't quiet he woke up to. It was screaming. A little girl. No two of them. They both were calling his name. His name. Could it be….his eyes popped open to see his sisters hit and beaten. The guy was their father. Michael felt rage go through him, when he tried to get up to help he noticed he was tied up. Looking at his sisters he saw they were still nude and now with broken and bloody limbs. "Stop it! You're going to kill them!" Michael screamed. Kenji stopped then smiled before licking off his daughter's blood that was spreading all over her arm. Gross. He stared at Michael with a smile. "So you're awake. Lucky I was entertained." He glanced down at his crying kids then stared at Michael. Michael had his eyes on his little sisters, he felt pain go through him, range surrounding his body, and fog covering his mind. He was seeing red when he glared at Kenji. "How could you!?"

"Hm?"

"These are your fucking kids you sick bastard!"

Kenji smiled then roughly picked up Saki by her hair making her scream in pain. "Easy. These brats should have died along with their stupid mother."

That took the cake. Michael felt angry. Anger rushed in him so much that he heard snapping and felt himself getting loose. His eventually got to his feet after busting out of such tight ropes. He broke the wooden chair before picking up the leg. His eyes laid on Kenji. "Die."

"What?"

That was when Michael shoved the leg into the vampire's chest, deeper and deeper making sure it was through his heart. Kenji fell back onto the bed with his eyes open. Michael stared at him for a bit before he heard his sisters moan in pain. He kneeled down to his sisters.

"Are you two okay?"

They shook their heads. "Damn." Michael looked around and saw a window. He ran to it to find it was one story. Great. He picked up Mitzuki then Saki and carried the two towards the window. There he sat them down. "Stay here okay." He told them. He grabbed his cell to see he had two bars. He called his dad. He got no answer. He called Shay. No answer. Finally Claire he got. He told her everything. In the process of calling 911 he heard a sound of a gun getting ready to load. Turning around the last thing he saw was his mother pointing the gun right at him before shooting. He fell unconscious after hearing sirens and the operator on the phone.

Shay

"I got Michael." Claire said as she walked into the kitchen. Shane right by her. "He's in an abandon warehouse."

Shay got up from where she was sitting which was on the couch with her dad and mom. "Maybe we should go and get him."

Shane nodded. "I can."

"I'll go to." Michael, Shay's dad said as he got up. Eve Shay's mom stood too.

"Me too."

Shane nodded. "Shay watch Claire."

"Whoa! Hold your horse's fiancée I'm going too!" Claire insisted as she grabbed Shane's jacket sleeve.

"No way Claire. You're pregnant. Your stressed enough think about the baby."

"But-"

"No. Shay you too." Shane added as he glance towards Shay, who was edging towards the door. Shay raised her brow as she watched her parents and Shane leave. After Claire left the foyer annoyed Shay slowly backed up to the front door then quietly snuck out. She grabbed Michael's skate board that was laying about on the porch to go find Michael. She found the warehouse where he was located. She had a feeling he was here, and she always went with her feeling that presume to be right. She slowly walked into the house. Bit by bit she made her way into the room that Michael, the twins were in. again she had that feeling they were in that room. When opening the door she gasped at what she saw.

The twins naked and passed out.

A Vampire who has a stake in his chest and Michael, who was hugging his side. His side and leg was all bloody. His face looked paler than ever. He seemed to be unconscious. She scanned the room as she inched in more. She was at Michael's side when she heard a lady speak. Looking over she saw Kim. Michael's mom. "You girl what are you doing here?"

Shay stood in front of moaning in pain Michael as she looked at Kim. "Here for my friend. You?"

"Here to kill."

Shay watched the woman smile big before pointing a gun at her. Shay stated at the woman in horror. "You don't want to do this."

"Why?"

Shay didn't answer. All she did was lift her leg up high enough to kick the gun in her hand and grab the woman by her arms. There were hair pulling involved along with some screaming which came from Kim mainly. Shay eventually got the woman pinned down to the ground right as the paramedics and police came in. Kim didn't care though. Kim flipped Shay over to the ground where Shay was on the ground now. Kim grabbed the nearby gun and shot it in Shay's tummy before the police pulled her off. Shay screamed in pain as she clutched her tummy. Her vision was failing her fast. She was seeing people running in and out of the room. Her dad's shoes. She heard his voice. And saw his face before her vision went to black.

Goodbye…baby… Shay thought as she drifted off.

**Okay if anyone can guess what Shay meant by "goodbye baby." Then they will get a shout out from me. And yeah I would go bigger for you guys but I don't know how in the hell to give you stuff and I'm poor for that lol so a shout out is all I can do! So guess and I can't wait to see your guesses! I hope you liked! I did. And ask questions too if you like I'm happy to answer!**

**Bye for now!**

**-Miki-**


	13. Chapter 13: Discoveries! and Kisses?

**Alright guys you will see Michael and Shay POV's in this chap as well as others. **

**Chapter 13**

_Shay_

_Beeping filled her ears. Pain spread in different directions of her body. Her eyes slowly opened along with her vision. Once her vision was in place she saw her mom and dad hovering over her. They had grim faces on but smiled when they saw her awake._

_"Shay you're up." Michael said in a soft voice. Shay managed to sit up, doing so she felt pain in her tummy. She clutched onto her tummy._

_"Careful baby you just came out of surgery." Eve said. Shay looked at her mother in fear. They know…. Shay thought._

_"Shay….do you want to tell us anything?"_

_Shay stared at her parents silently. Her body felt shaky and her head was clouded with thoughts and fears. Fears mainly. If she spills it to them both what will they think of her? Her dad did say not to wear that clothing but she did. Her mother told her to be extra careful….and she didn't listen. Shay felt scared to tell them. To tell them that she had been raped. And that rapist impregnated her. He wasn't a vampire like Michael thought. He was a human- vampire wanna be._

_"Shay?" Michael said her name again. This time it was full of concern. Shay stared at them then looked at her lap. _

_"Is the baby gone?"_

_Her mother knew what she was talking about when she said. "Yes. It's gone."_

_"Now tell us how did you get the baby in the first place." Michael ordered. He sounded a bit angry now. Shay glanced up at her father to see he was mad. Scary too._

_"Michael cool it." Eve warned. Eve stroked her daughter's hair before saying. "What happened baby?"_

_"And whose boy I got to kill?"_

_"Michael!" Eve growled. Shay felt tears coming up she closed her eyes trying not to remember her rapist or how his smile was pleasurable. Or how her first time wasn't with the one she loved._

_"I was raped…" Shay confessed. She looked at Michael who now seemed to be taken aback. _

_"You what?"_

_"Four weeks ago….when me and Michael were at the skate park….a guy well forced me. Michael at the time was getting some drinks for us."_

_Her parents widened their eyes at this news. Shay started cry right then and there. She didn't care if her parents saw her or if anyone else did. She just needed to cry so much. She soon felt big arms around her; to her surprise she saw it was her dad. "Daddy?"_

_"I'm so sorry that happened Shay…but I won't let it happen again baby." Michael said before laying a kiss upon Shay's head._

_That made Shay burst into tears more._

_Later onto the week Michael and the twins eventually woke up and thankfully were all okay. Michael was gunned in the chest but not anywhere critical. The twins had broken arms and legs that will soon heal. It was around night when Michael came into Shay's room to hangout. He sat beside her in the bed as they both silently watch TV. As usual one starts up the conversation. It was Michael._

_"So, I hear you were 4 weeks pregnant?" He told Shay as he looked over her. Shay stared at him then nodded. "Were you really going to keep it? And how could you of not told your best friend!?"_

_"Yes. And there are some things that just need to stay quiet." Shay said which shut Michael up for a bi till he realized how gross it kind of was so of course he opened his big mouth. "EW, your twelve though! And no baby daddy either."_

_"I'm thirteen idiot and I don't need one. A life is a life. I'm not killing a child over something stupid like a guy who couldn't put on protection."_

_Michael took his time responding but when he did he surprised Shay with his response. "You know, I would have been there. For you….the baby too."_

_Shay looked up at him. "You don't even know how to take care of a hamster…."_

_"That was years ago I grew since then."_

_"Riiight. That's why you still sleep with a nightlight." Shay smirked. Michael's cheeks grew red as he grew embarrassed. _

_"You're such a bitch."_

_"And you're a dick. But we love each other." Shay giggled. Michael smiled down at her then he leaned closer to her which made Shay stop laughing and start gawking. _

_"I love you. And seriously Shay…I would of done anything for you. And your baby." Michael said._

_"I love you too Mike. And even if it was someone else's baby inside me?" Shay responded which made Michael frown and sigh a bit then smile at her. _

_"Yes. Even if you weren't carrying my child." Michael then blushed._

_Shay laughed. "Like I would let you get near me like that." Michael sighed as he looked away from her. Shay took notice that Michael wasn't joking back like he usually would so panic took over when she found her voice. "Michael I—"She was cut off by Michael's hands holding her face as his lips met hers. She soon realized her was kissing her. Kissing!? Shay pulled away and with wide eyes. "What are you doing!?" She asked._

_Michael looked at her then turned away quick. "Nothing. Sorry." After he said that he took off towards his own room._

_What the hell?_

_Michael_

_You dumbass! Michael scolded himself. He was sitting on his bed; he's been there for about two hours now. When he was in the process of kicking himself in the ass his dad came in. "Hey son."_

_Michael looked up at his dad who was coming to sit in the chair beside Michael's bed. He sat some food on Michael's lap. "Eat up."_

_"Thanks…." Michael began to open the bag when he turned to his dad. "What do you do when a girl rejects you and you really like her." He asked. Michael watched his dad stir in his chair and cup his chin. _

_"Well… you chase her."_

_"Chase?" picturing himself chasing Shay around didn't seem like a good idea. "I don't think chasing a girl is smart."_

_"Not like that Michael I mean show her affection. Be the best friend, be the guy who she can come to." Shane informed before eating his burger. _

_Michael spent the rest of the day thinking on what he should do to get Shay. Maybe he could give her flowers? But she doesn't like them. His mind raced out suggestions to him which made his head hurt. Ugh! Why in the hell is he making it so difficult!? "Michael?" A voice brought him back to reality in an instant. He looked over towards the door to see Shay standing there. Shay!? Michael flew out of his bed and rushed to her. _

_"You idiot you know you're not supposed to be up! Where's a wheelchair?" Michael muttered the last part to himself as he scanned the hallway. He felt Shay's body slip into his arms and her arms wrap around his neck. Right pick her up duh. With that thought in mind he scooped her up and sat her on the edge of his bed. _

_"Michael…" Shay gabbed Michael's hand which made Michael stare up at her. She looked at him with a small smile. "I—umm…" She looked down at her lap as her face got red._

_"Shay? What's wrong?"_

_"Well….umm you see…..about that kiss earlier…"_

_"O-oh. Well you see that kiss was-"_

_"The best…." She interrupted._

_Michael looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sorry what?"_

_Shay smiled at him. She grabbed his face before bending down to kiss him. And it wasn't like those small kisses no it was full blown on the mouth I really like you kisses. When coming to his senses Michael laid his hands on her thighs as he welcomed her lips with his lips. She was the first to pull away. Michael found him smiling like an idiot and immediately stopped. He felt himself all hot and probably blushing but he didn't care. It was Shay after all._

_"I like you Michael. Best friend or boyfriend, you'll always be mine."_

_"Be my girlfriend?" Michael asked._

_Shay smiled as she slipped down to where her feet were on the ground. She hugged his neck and kissed him again. Pulling back she smiled. "Take that as a yes." _

_Michael smiled down at her. He hugged her waist a bit more. "So….does this mean we umm are together?"_

_Shay rolled her eyes then stared at him. "Put green dye in my hair and I will be allowed to kill you."_

_Michael laughed. "Deal!" And he sealed the deal with another sweet kiss._

_Best day ever._

_**Okay most of you guys guess pregnant and she was. She was almost a month along without letting anybody know. Not even Michael. I thought it would put a twist on her a bit. Anyways I hope I didn't rush them into anything err or mess up the story. I tend to do that at times. : P well I think that's it! I hope you liked and enjoyed. I didn't do homework just for you guys so be lucky! Lol jk jk I love writing these more than HW but no worries. : 3 well**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**Review and let me hear your thoughts! Thanks for supporting and enjoying!**_

_**-MIKI-**_


	14. Chapter 14: Kim's Cutody

**Hello darling readers! I hope you haven't been waiting to long! So as you may know in Chap 12 I had you guys guess what Shay meant. And in 13 I told you guys, well im telling you again. Shay was 4 weeks pregnant.**

**Did Michael offer her help? Yes**

**Would he be with her even if she was still pregnant? Most definitely.**

**But she just turned 13 and I don't want her pregnant yet so no baby now.**

**In this chapter I really have no idea what you will seek in it. Im just winging this story chapter by chapter lol.**

**Note: Sorry for spelling errors or misunderstandings. Im doing my very best I hope you know! **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 14**

**Claire**

Its been about two months since Claire's kids were abducted by psycho killing parents. –Kim and Kenji- It turns out that Kenji is still alive even though he was stabbed in the chest and he is out there with Kim probably plotting another round for her children. But Claire had no time to worry about that since she was to focus on her fiancée's family and her families fighting. Ever since their announcement about engagement and pregnancy Claire's parents have been up in roar about the whole thing. Shane's parents weren't so keen on the idea either. It stressed Claire out so much that she almost lost her baby, thankfully the doctors told her in time about stressing and depression, now she's trying to keep calm as she watched her mother and father glare at Shane's parents. Why couldn't her life bring just one simple thing?

"So…" Shane started.

"Daddy can we get tacos?" Mitzuki asked as she held up the kids menu. They were at Antonio's for a family dinner. Bad idea.

"You let her call him daddy now?" Claire's dad asked defensively.

Shane's dad glared at Claire's as he said. "What's so wrong with my son?"

"Nothing, just the fact that he owned teen dad hood back in the day. And his psycho ex hag hurt my granddaughters." Claire's dad responded.

Claire looked at her mother for help but her mother only sat there with watching eyes, not doing a thing.

"So umm Dad can I get chicken?" Michael thankfully spoke. He sat between his two sisters. They both were closer to him then usual.

"Sure." Shane said.

"Daddy you still didn't answer me." Mitzuki whined as she tugged on Shane's sleeve. Shane looked down at the menu then shook his head.

"Sorry sweetie tacos are not on the menu. But look cheese burgers are."

"Oh yummyyyy! Saki do you want burgers!?" Mitzuki asked her sister, who has been silent for most of these two months. Claire and Shane honestly didn't know what was with her. When they asked Michael about what happened he just shakes his head and refuses to say. Her daughter's silence has Claire worried to the bones. Saki shook her head. Claire leaned in to see what was on the kids menu.

"Honestly these kids are four not two. Just pick something." Claire's dad grumbled.

"Dad behave. You order something while we look for hers." Claire said without looking up from the menu. "You want wings?"

Saki shook her head.

"Want nuggets?"

Saki shook her head again.

Claire sighed then saw shrimp plate. She knew Saki couldn't resist it. "Shrimp plate?"

Saki smiled a little smile as she bobbed her head. Claire smiled. "Alright we got the little ones down. So Michael did you figure out what you want?"

"Yeah. Mom can I have some fish?"

"Since when did you like fish?" Shane's mom asked. Michael looked up at her.

"Since Claire made me try it."

"how did she make you?" Shane's mom asked as she glared at Shane. Shane who was now rolling his eyes said. "Mother stop making an assumption that she forced food down my child's throat."

"Its awfully funny how Michael likes fish now but he didn't when I told him to eat it."

"He was ten then. His taste buds changed." Shane said.

"Whatever." Shane's mom sighed.

Dinner was a disaster as it progressed. Shane's dad made a snarky comment about Claire which that set Claire's dad off into a full on rage. She and Shane's mom's got into it as well. In the end Claire never said good bye to her parents and neither did Shane. Once they arrived at home Claire watched the twins and Michael go to the living room before Claire turned to just stand there looking at a mirror that was in the entrance area. She saw Shane come up to her from behind. His hand laid on her back. "You okay?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. Right before she was about to explain an indescribable wave of sad emotions hit her so hard that she starts crying, which led Shane into trying to calm her down with his soft kisses and soothing voice that spoke words to calm her. "Baby what is it?" He asked.

Claire laid her forehead on his shoulder. "Its just a mess Shane. Our parents hate each other, they hate me being with you they hate you being with you, they don't like the fact that my kids are now calling you daddy and apparenting your parents don't like Michael calling mom….and….and….i don't know what to do Shane…" Claire sobbed. She felt his arms hold her closer.

"Calm down Claire bear. Your stressing isn't healthy." He held her at arms length to look at her. He smiled. "Don't worry about this stuff. For now lets just look forward to our wedding. And Michael's graduation soon."

"That's right! He's going to high school next year!" Claire smiled. Michael then entered the hall, on his way to his room Claire guessed. Their eyes looked at him which made him stop in his tracks.

"What?" He asked. Claire made her way to his side, Shane followed at along side of her.

"So how does it feel to almost be a ninth grader?" Claire asked with a smile and happy tone.

Michael shrugged. "I'll be going to the same school since it is all grade school so it wont be different."

"Sure it will!" Shane said.

Michael rose his brows. "How? More bullies? More rappers? More parties where teens get wasted? Great. Just what I need in my short life." He sighed before climbing the stairs to his room.

Claire looked at Shane then at the stairs watching her son go on to his room.

What was that all about? Claire thought. She saw Shane was thinking the same thing as she was…..

Shane

It was early in the morning when Shane spotted Michael at his locker, Shane would've said hi to him but he saw Michael's friends walking up to him so Shane decided to start rounding a corner down another hall when it caught his eyes. His son being pushed. Well it started with a small shove, then a hard push, finally the boy slammed Michael into his locker and slammed it on him. Shane felt anger cover him from head to toe, he watched in silence as the boys stridden past him. Shane quickly made his way over to Michael's locker and opened it. Michael hopped out with no care at all until he saw his father and his face went pale. His eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Who else did you expect?"

"Shay maybe?"

Just when Michael said that Shay came up. "Hey Mike. Mr. Collins."

Shane nodded but kept his eyes on Michael. "So how many times these boys been doing this?"

Michael shrugged. "Im not sure….."

"Bull crap."

"Dad just leave it. Im fine."

"No, you're my son. Its my job to see your doing okay in school." Shane was so enthralled with his conversation with his son that he didn't notice everyone staring and snickering, what made him notice was his son's face turning red also him looking uncomfortable. Shane sucked in before sighing. "Fine. We will discuss this at home."

With that Shane was heading off to Gym.

Michael

"So why not tell your dad that your getting bullied?" Shay asked as they made their way to Chemistry together.

"Because its my issue."

"An issue that you obviously are not solving."

"Hey!"

"Michael admit it you have been dealing with those thugs since sixth grade."

"Yeah well if they bully me then they will leave you alone. That was our deal Shay."

Shay stared at Michael in a concerned way. "Michael I rather them pick on me then they kill you."

"They wont kill me."

"Really? Remember before Christmas break? You told your dad they put a gun to your head."

"Yeah well that was then. This is now."

Michael sighed before stopping in his tracks as he noticed Shay stopped walking. He turned back to her then groped her hand. "Shay ill be okay. We got four to five months into graduation-"

"That doesn't matter idiot! We all still go to the same damn school! All grade school! Duh!" Shay snapped at him. Michael felt a bit irritated now and Shay saw that. Shay sighed. "Fine…get hurt but don't expect your girlfriend and best friend to sit back and watch Michael Collins."

Michael sighed as he watched her strut off, swaying her hips side to side as she madly walked off. Girls.

The Day went on. Boring as usual. Shay and Michael were at lunch about to enjoy their homemade lunches when someone tapped Michael on the shoulder. He turned to see his mother. Paralyzed Michael kept his eyes on her fake smile as she sat down. "Well hello baby."

"What do you want?" Michael asked as he scooted to Shay. He felt her hand grab his.

"Well… starting today… your fully in my care."

Michael's eyes widened. "What!? That cant happen! My father would never-"

"Your daddy doesn't have to. See I sent DCF on his ass and well they took my side so…I expect you to be ready for pick up around… six." Kim kissed her son's head before dashing off out of the doors of the café.

Michael looked over at puzzled Shay then stared down at his food. Right now he really didn't want food. All he wanted was answers to his questions.

How in the hell did they agree? What will his dad say about this?

What is he going to do!?

**Oh god what is Mike to do!? I actually want to try this out. So in a few more Chaps you will see more of Michael POV's and how he deals living with his psychotic mother. Exciting isn't it? No? no? yeahhhh I didn't think so either lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and Chapter 15 will be coming soon! If you review that is. ;)**

**-MIKI-**


	15. Chapter 15:Oh God Michael's Dying!

**Hi guys im back again! And updating twice in one night! Feel spoiled haha jk. Anyways im having to much fun with this story lol. **

**Anyways Please REVIEW BOTH CHAPTERS! I would greatly appreciated**

**Im thinking about updating 2 chaps on Fri and update a chapter on Mon. then on Wed. though that's not official or anything. So idk yet. Anyways. I hope you enjoy and oh yeah!**

**Review but mostly enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Shane**

"This is not at all by law! Kimberly has not nor will ever be a good mother for my son!" Shane yelled at the DCF guy who was waiting for Michael to come down.

"Sorry sir but you're not fit to keep him….."

"And what makes you think that?" Claire asked. The twins were hugging each of her legs as they stared at the guy.

"Well by what has been reported it seems Michael has been abused by you two and you both have drinking issues."

"That's fucking lies! Kimberly just told you that! She's the abuser and the drunk!" Shane shouted.

"Now Shane calm down." Kim's voice came up. She came to the guy's side, having a wicked smirk on her face, which made Shane want to slap her really hard. "You know how your temper is."

"you bitch…" Claire muttered.

"What was that Claire?" Kim asked knowingly Claire would get in trouble by the DCF guy. Claire kept quiet. Before any of them had a chance to talk Michael appeared in the doorway. He had a bag and suit case. His eyes on his dad and Claire.

"Well come on Michael." Kim grabbed his arm maybe a bit to tight since he winced in pain.

"Wait. I want to say bye to my family."

Kim glared at him and the way her face was Shane knew she wanted to punch him right then and there. She covered it up though by smiling. "Hurry up baby. Im making supper soon."

Michael got free from her grasp before walking towards Shane, Claire and the twins. The girls were the first to hug him. He hugged them. Then Claire hugged him, kissed him probably about a million times on each cheek. Lastly Shane crouched down to him. He held Michael's shoulders. Stared at his boys scared eyes. "Listen Michael….we will get this fixed. I promise I will make sure your back here again."

"Promise?" Michael asked. Shane felt his body shaking. He hugged Michael in hopes to stop his shaking, but it didn't stop.

"Of course. Now call me when ever and I or Claire will be right there. If you can't get a hold of us then run off to Michael's there he will make sure to keep you safe." Before Shane could continue Kim interrupted.

"Come on now. It's getting dark."

Shane kissed his son on the head before letting him go. He saw Kim's evil grin as Michael slowly walked away from them and to her. Kim wrapped an arm around Michael then said. "I told you I'll get him sooner or later."

"And im telling you this…..I'll get him back you son of a-"

"Tsk Tsk Shane watch yourself….your little girls could be next to go." Her words kept Shane quiet till they all heard the door shut tight with a click.

He knew his son was now gone. How did this happen?

**Claire**

Its been awhile since Michael was taken away from Shane and Claire. Being now almost seven months pregnant and being this worried isn't at all healthy. But Claire couldn't help it. She knows Michael tells her everyday at school he's fine but she could see the faded bruises, the scabs of old cuts on his arms. Since January he's been living with her, now its in the middle of March. Oh how time flies when you're trying to get your kid back into your arms.

It was fifth period when Claire watched her class fill in. She spotted Michael coming in and this time he had a black eye. No not just that but he had a bust lip too. Claire got up. "Michael…..come here."

He stared at her after he sat down his bag then walked over to her. "What happened to your face?"

Michael shook his head. "Nothing."

"BS. Don't defend that woman Mike."

"I'm not. I just fell really badly….its fine."

"Michael…."

"Don't. Please mom."

At least he called her that. At least Kim didn't take that away from him. "Does your dad know?"

"He saw it in first period. He gave me all the grief your giving me. Look I can handle this okay." He said before walking to his desk.

Claire knew deep inside…..he couldn't. And sadly she was right.

**Michael**

"I'm telling them." Shay said as she quickened her pasted but was stopped in her tracks by Michael getting in front of her, and trying to go around was not an option since she already knew he would catch her. "Move!"

"No. you cant!"

"Why not? that bastard is still alive and trying to kill you every day!"

"I won't tell them because if the bastard focuses on me then he wont go after Claire, her baby or the girls….."

Shay shook her head. "You're mental Michael!"

Michael held her shoulders as he leaned closer to her face. "Shay…..im trying the best I can to protect my family….please understand that."

Shay felt like she wanted to cry for her best friend and boyfriend. He's been through so much in the past year. He doesn't deserve this. She got closer to his chest as she hugged his waist. "Im sorry Michael….im just scared okay. I care about you too you know. And I don't want to loose you." Shay looked up at him to see his warm smile on his face.

"You won't loose me."

Deep down Michael hoped he meant that too.

When he came home to his mother's house- Kim's actually he saw Kim sitting on the couch still in her PJs. Kenji passed out on the floor beside the couch. This is his chance. He laid his hand on the door knob when he was close to opening it he heard a voice asking. "Where are you going?"

Michael turned to see Kenji standing in the hall. Michael let go of the knob then let his bag fall. "No where."

"Good answer. Now let's see how we are going to torture you today."

"Look it'll be wise if you didn't. People are starting to-"  
Michael didn't have a chance to finish because Kenji never gave him one. Kenji bashed Michael against the wall so hard that Michael felt his breath get knocked out of him. He managed to get up on his knees before Kenji kicked his stomach really hard. Michael grunted in pain as he kept feeling the kicks come, harder and harder each time he kicked. Michael finally dashed upstairs to his broken down room and slammed the door. He leaned against it as he started to breathe again. Slowly he slid down to the floor, holding his side all the way. It hurt. It ached. His body felt numb. How much could he really handle before he really dies.

"Michael get your ass down here!" Kenji ordered. Michael felt fear trigger his insides. He forced himself to get up to his feet and make his way to the window. He opened the window and was on the tree branch that was next to his bedroom window when he heard the door bang open. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kenji running towards the window. Thank god it was still daylight. Michael inched further away from the window and closer to the bark of the tree. Michael looked down to see it was a long drop but…he had to or else…he would be vampire food for sure. Michael shut his eyes tight as he jumped down from the branch. It was seconds of nothing around him before he hit the solid ground. He opened his eyes and grunted with agonizing pain. "Shit." He ignored the pain as best he could as he got to his feet. He ran all the way to Shay's house. Finally arriving he ran up to the door and stated banging on the door like a mad man, as he coughed feeling the urge to puke, but it wasn't food, no it was blood he wanted to puke up. He kept coughing even when the door was opened. "Shay." He managed to say through coughs.

"Michael!?" He felt her arms catch him as he collapsed. She carefully got on her knees. He coughed again and this time he saw blood. The blood was splattered on the wooden floor. "Oh my god! Michael!"

Michael made an effort to use her shoulder as support as he straightened up a little in her arms. "I'm sorry….about the mess."

"Shhh. Michael who did this to you!?"

"You know who."

Her eyes widened. Then she turned her head towards a door way that led to the living room. "Mama! Daddy!" Shay screamed.

Michael felt woozy so sudden. His head rested on her shoulder. His vision failing him slowly, his body going numb. His hearing going mute.

Shay…..I'm Sorry…. Michael thought as he slowly saw Shay's face fading before him….

Was he dying? Probably….

**Alright that was Chapter 15! Now soon 16 will come! Will Michael survive? Or will his life end so short!? Review your hides off and make a decision! Remember your review is saving Michael's Life! Lol. Jk. But seriously review please! Input your thoughts!**

**I love you all you guys!**

**-MIKI-**


	16. Chapter 16:Michael's Confession

**Hi guys. I am terribly sorry if this is late. I was going to update on Sunday but I had a friend over on the weekend then on Sunday I felt ill. On Monday I felt ill as well and today I had school and im still ill so I really had no time to do Chapter 16! But please forgive me for being so busy! I promise to try harder. Im just so stressed about school that im unable to have fun with this.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 16**

Shay

Shay stood at Michael's bedside taking in on what happened the night before and what she's seeing now. Around his eyes are black and blue splotches that blend in with the rest of his face. His lips were a bit bloody, as well swollen. His arms were the same as his legs. Burn marks and cuts all over them. Her boyfriend looked as if he'd been in a major car wreckage, no he looked far worse. He looked like he'd been abused. Which he had. All Shay could do was just stare at her boyfriend with fear of losing him. She held his hand tightly, but not so tight to hurt him. Fear covered all around her as she told herself that she might lose her first and only love to death.

"I told you to be careful…" She softly said to Michael. Shay sighed before saying. "Why didn't I tell them sooner…."

What she didn't realize is that Shane and Claire walked in at that moment she said those words. Her words made Shane curious. "Tell us what?"

His voice startled her enough for her to look over her shoulder. She then turned her whole body towards Shane and Claire, who were standing in the door way. "I'm…I'm so sorry Mr. Collins."

"For?"

"For not telling you guys what I should have long ago. For months Michael has been abused by that monster…."

"Monster?" Claire looked up at Shane with curiosity. She stared back at Shay.

Shay nodded. "Kenji….he did this to him."

Shane and Claire's eyes grew wide as they both looked at each other. "I thought Michael killed him!" Claire cried.

"Apparently he didn't. but I know who will." Shane said.

"Who?"

"Me." Shane went for the keys but Claire beat him to it. She grabbed them and hid them behind her. "Claire give me the keys."

"No! do you know how much trouble you'd be in!? he's a vampire Shane!"

"Does it look like I care? I told the bastard if he came near my son then he'll be staked by me."

Claire gave him a sharp, cold and chilling glare as if to say – you take one step out of that door and I will kill you- Shane got her message when he saw she was mute. "Claire-" He started. But was stopped when Claire shoved the keys in her pants pockets before gripping Shane's chin to bring his face close to hers. Shay saw Claire's eyes narrow and turn into full blown seriousness.

"Listen here Shane Collins I already have a son in the hospital! Lets not make it where my fiancée is in here too because he was to damn stubborn to listen to his soon to be wife! So you sit by Mike and stay still." She let go when she was done speaking. She proceeded to give him a shove. Shane gave her a stare that seemed like daggers were going towards her. She gave him a sharp eye as she pointed to the chair that sat on the other side of Michael's bedside. Shane sighed as he plopped down. Shay frowned. She felt pain hit her hard as she stared at her boyfriend. She glanced up at Shane to see his eyes were on his son. "Shane…"

"Yes."

"D-do you hate me?" Shay asked as she tried to keep her tears in check. She felt arms around her all of a sudden. When she looked up she saw Claire at her side with a motherly warm smile that Shay's mom does when she sees Shay upset.

"I don't hate you Shay. I could never."

Shay smiled at his words then let go of what she was holding in this whole time. Cries. Sobs of fear, of regret, and sorrow. "It's okay Shay. This isn't your fault. We should have seen this sooner."

"But I been there for all the times he got hurt! It's my fault…. It's my fault!." Shay cried as she cupped her face in her hands.

It was all her fault…..its always her fault.

Shane

It's hard to not be mad at Shay. She was supposed to care for him but then again Shane knew better to blame a 13 year old girl for not caring for his son. He knew Shay did what she could of. And he felt terrible when the thought of being agitated with her made him feel sickening. His son is his responsibility. Not hers. Shane watched as Claire held Shay who was crying her eyes out. He sighed. He saw Michael and Eve enter the room quietly a few minutes after he himself got to his feet. "How is he?" Eve asked as she scanned him over.

Michael looked really ill while looking at Shane's son. "He looks…awful."

"And its all my fault." Shay cried. Eve immediately looked at her daughter before going to her side. She rubbed Shay's back in a motherly way. Shane stared down at his beat up child. He moved strands of Michael's hairs out of his pale face. "I was supposed to protect you…." Shane muttered.

"Is he okay?" A familiar voice asked. He looked up to see his ex wife. His body tensed up. How dare she come in like she's concerned! How dare she act like it wasn't her fault. Shane walked right up to her, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall. He stared at her right in her eyes. "Don't you dare come back here! You lost your mother privileges when you tried to abort him behind my back. You lost him when you decided to be a brat and smack him when he was little. You lost him when you decided to have him as your play thing when he was 8. You lost him when your boyfriend used him as a punching bag now. So I suggest you leave before I really get sent to prison for killing someone." Shane stared hard at her just before moving aside. Stunned Kim stared up at him. Her face grew red as she fumed.

"You bastard! He's my son too-"

"You think a mother would let her boyfriend do this to her own fucking child!" Shane hollered.

"Shane." Claire warned. Shane felt Claire's grip on his forearm.

"I was asleep! I didn't know until just now!"

"Bull shit Kim! Since he was born you abused the living hell out of him! If not physical it was mental. Hell I even walked in on you molesting him when he was fucking eight! You're no mother! You're just a woman who's screwed up in the head!"

"It's not my fault you had sex with me! It's not my fault you didn't let me abort the stupid kid."

"Kim!" Eve growled.

"No seriously I didn't want the brat! But when I do now he wont let me have him."

"Because Kim I find him in the hospital bed every fucking time when he's with you!" Shane yelled even louder. When Shane heard a moan from behind he guessed he was a bit too loud. Looking over his shoulder he saw Michael sitting up as he rubbed his head. He glared at Kim then walked over to Michael. "Son. Are you okay?"

Michael's eyes blinked a few times then stared at his father. He nodded. His eyes shifted past Shane. Shane followed his gaze. He was looking at Kim who was walking up to him. "Hey baby how are you doing?"

Michael just stared at her then started to back away from her. He looked scared as if he'd seen a dead person. Or the person who hurt him. "Get….get her out." Michael's voice shook as he stared down at his lap. Shane saw Kim's face turn into pain then recovered into her natural pissed off look. "Baby don't be like this. Look the doctors said you're going to come home soon with me-"

"Over my dead body. My son is coming home with me and call the DCF people. I will get him permenately. I will do whatever I need to." Shane said.

Michael held his body as he shook his head. "Stay away." Shane saw Michael glare up at Kim. "Keep away from me."

Right at that moment Kenji came in. Claire grabbed Shane's arm before he could really do damage. Kenji stood by Kim. Michael stared at Kenji with fear all over his face. Michael started to back away again till he was at the head board of the bed. "Get out!" Michael shouted.

"Ah Mike don't be like that. You know we had fun." Kenji laughed. Michael turned red. Shane noticed that he was embarrassed and not mad. What the hell?

Michael shook his head. "What you did was not fun you sickos. Now leave!"

"What did you do?" Claire asked.

"Ohhh we had some fun. Me, Kim, and Michael. Didn't we Mike." Kenji smirked. Shane saw Michael's face turn even redder. Michael shook his head as he hugged his legs.

"What did you do?" Shay asked. She sounded angry now. Was she getting it? Shane was lost all the way.

"Oh we just had-"

"No! get out now!" Michael yelled.

Shay raced to him. She grabbed his hand as she tried to calm him down. Michael just looked as if he'd been scarred. Looked as if he was eight years old again….and when Shane found out about him and Kim. Shane's eyes widened. He glared at Kim and Kenji.

"You freakin sickening psychos!" Shane screamed. He started for Kenji but Michael-the best friend of Shane's- quickly got in the way. Michael held Shane back as Kenji smiled at Michael before making his way out along with Kim. When they were gone and Shane was finally calm Michael backed off. "What's the deal?"

Eve stared at Shane with worried eyes. So did Claire. Shay only stared at Shay with concern eyes. Michael Shane's son only stared at his lap.

Shane felt so angry. He realized what they did to Michael for all those months and Shane regrets it now that he let Kim have her way.

He knew she would do something like this. The bitch.

Michael

Months passed and May has appeared. Still haunted by what his mom and Kenji did Michael is still being sent to counselor. He couldn't get the horrid nights out of his head even though he lives with his father, new mother and his sisters now. He still hears his screams. He still feels their touch. Michael shook his head as he tried bagging those memories. "So what happened during that night?" The counselor asked.

Michael stayed mute. He didn't want to talk to a complete stranger about what happened. He didn't want to talk about it to his parents either. Not even to Shay. All he wanted was to forget. Michael stared at the lady before he said. "Look can I go?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

If I did I wouldn't be asking if I could go lady… Michael thought. He smiled as he shook his head. He got up. "Thanks." He said and left. Gratefully that she didn't make him stay. Coming out of the office he saw Shay waiting beside the door. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"And aren't you supposed to be in concealing?" She smiled. She grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. Let's go." Shay said before pulling him outside of the building. She pulled him to stop. He saw she stopped them at a garden. The school garden. She sat on the grass and pulled him down with her. "This is the place where I confess."

"Confess?"

She nodded. "I come here to cry. I come here to vent. I even come here when im excited. I know you wont tell me what happened nor your parents…but tell the sky. Or someone who isn't there. As long as you'll let it out then you'll feel better about it."

Michael looked down at her as she stared up at the sky then smiled towards him. He blushed. He grabbed her hand then began. "What if….I told you…. Would you keep it to yourself?"

She grouped his. "Always."

Michael nodded as he scooted closer towards her. "Kim…and Kenji….raped me…"

Michael saw Shay's eyes widened. "What? How you're a boy?"

"It doesn't matter what gender I am. They raped me…and it wasn't just one night it was every night…."

Shay said nothing. She just stared at Michael then at the distance. She sucked in a breath and breathed out. She leaned against his shoulder. "Its not your fault. You don't need to be ashamed or quiet."

"But-" He started but was interrupted by Shay's lips. They both went up for air. "What was that for?"

"For being here." Shay smiled before giving him another kiss.

Claire

"Five months pregnant and she still refuses to leave." Claire heard a math teacher whisper to the other teacher who taught history.

"Yeah. What a horrid mother. How could she work when she is pregnant?"

These women have been gossiping about her to every teacher there is, except for Shane. They knew he was her fiancé so they knew better not to gossip to him about his wife. Claire sighed as she dug into her salad.

"It make sense now. You know how Michael Collins is. Its because of her. I bet her and Collins are-"

Claire smacked her hands on the table as she got up. She turned towards them before putting her hands on her hips. "You are just so pathetic that you have to gossip like teenager girls about others don't you?"

The women stared at Claire as if they never saw her before. Claire glared at them. "Me and my husband do wonderfully with out kids. And the reason why I wont get maternity leave is because I care for my kids and love my job so if you got anything else to freakin say let me hear it!" Claire yelled at them. Feeling annoyed as ever.

The woman gave her disgusted looks before walking out of the teacher lounge. God. What are we in high school? Claire thought as she went back to her salad.

The day went on. Finally she was home. Her feet ached like hell, she entered the foyer. Stopped in the middle as she heard two little girls coming towards her. They both hugged her legs. "Mommy!" Mitzuki greeted.

Saki just held on tight. Claire laughed. "Okay girls okay. Let go please. I have to make dinner."

"No way." She heard Shane's voice coming from behind. Turning she saw he was shedding his coat. Michael behind him doing the same thing. The boys both looked at her.

"Shane I have to-"

"No. me and Mike will. You my sweet go sit down and spend time with your lovely daughters." Shane smiled down at Claire. He kissed her lips before going into the kitchen. Claire still had her smile on when she looked over at Michael.

"You okay Michael?" She asked. He nodded as he passed by her. She shrugged before leading her twins into the living room. Her mom must of dropped them off. Her and Shane still had to go to each of their parents house next week and spend half a week at her parents then a half a week at his.

Wonderful. Just what she needed.

**Okay I know this was a bad chapter but the next one will have Claire's family and Shane's family! It'll be good. I hope. I couldn't think of a good ending to end this chap so…yeah. I hoped you enjoyed reading this anyways!**

**Review to get the next chapter please. Even though this one sucked. **

**Ill do my best in updating more. Im swamped with school work so bare with me here. I know I sound like a broken record but I swear ill do my best with this.**

**I love you guys!**

**-Miki-**


	17. Chapter 17:Claire's Family

**Alright im going to try to fit a second chapter in tonight. Maybe a third. Alright so this chapter will be about Shane and Claire's families. Yikes. **

**Characters so far:**

**Shane- 29 father of 3 soon to be 4 kids. Has shaggy brown hair, with brown eyes. A killer smile along with a killer body, with some fat on him.**

**Claire- 27 mother of 2 a new mom to 1 and a soon to be mom to 1. She has long brown hair. Eyes are chocolate brown like Shane's her body before pregnancy was average. When pregnant her body is bigger but still sexier.**

**Michael- 13 turned 14, son of Shane. Has shaggy brown hair with brown eyes just like his fathers. Has nothing that represents his mother. His personality is like Shane's.**

**Mitzuki- 4 turned 5, a minute older than her sister. Asian. Has brown hair with brown eyes. Has light skin. Her personality is loud and colorful as she explains it.**

**Saki-4 turned 5, a minute younger than her sister. Asian like her sister. She has brown hair and eyes. Light skin. Her personality is quiet and shy.**

**Shay-12 turned 13, the daughter of Eve and Michael Glass. She dresses like Eve once did. She acts like her mother at times too but then again she acts like her father as well. She has long dirty blonde hair although cause of Michael her best friend/boyfriend its different colors. Her eyes are brown. She was a cutter, sometimes still cuts. **

**Kim- 28 the mother of Michael and ex wife to Shane, she abused and molested Michael all throughout his childhood till she left, now she's back and wanting her son more now for some reasons that are unknown.**

**Kenji- 30, The father of Mitzuki and Saki. Ex husband to Claire. He wasn't always an abuser. Since the twins were born he became violent. He abused Claire for years then cheated on her. When Claire called it quits and took her kids he decided he wanted his kids. When she refused he got them anyways. He is Asian. Black slick hair. And brown eyes. He always hated kids. It's an unknown reason why he wants his little girls. Oh an he's a vampire.**

**I think that's all the characters. Sorry for long intro! Enjoy and Review please!**

**Chapter 17**

Shane

Shane was faced with a choice. Sleep outside or sleep in hell. That's what his soon to be wife gave him. He had to choose wisely. "So outside it is. Ill see you in the morning Claire." He said.

"Shane!" She whined in a cute voice that makes Shane's stomach do flips.

"Okay. Okay. But if your dad says one thing about Michael's hair or mine. I'm out."

Claire smiled at Shane then tugged on a strand of Shane's bang hair. "I have to agree with him on your hair. You boys do need it cut."

"No way!" Michael shook his head. Claire let go of Shane's hair as she sighed.

"We need to at least trim it up." Claire said before getting out of the car. Shane looked back to see Michael looking up at him. The girls were asleep both laying on each shoulder of Michael's.

"Dad don't let her do this to us."

Shane chuckled. "Sorry son but I think she's right."

"So your siding with the witch who is making us loose our hair!" Michael squeaked. His voice cracked that time. For a week now Michael's voice has been changing a lot. Soon he'll have a deep voice. Then he'll learn how to shave. His boy is growing up way to fast. Shane just prayed Michael wasn't having sex yet. Shaking that thought away Shane cleared his throat. "Watch your mouth boy. That witch is your mother and well….she controls you till your eighteen."

Michael sighed. He looked at his sleeping sisters then up at Shane. "A little help here?"

Shane nodded. He proceeded to get out to get Mitzuki from Michael's side. He held her in his arms and watched Michael scoop up Saki to carry her inside. They both walked up to the house to see Claire and her parents joining them on the porch.

"What's with my grandbabies?" Claire's dad asked as he took away Mitzuki from Shane's arms.

"Long trip." Shane answered.

Michael gave Saki to Claire, who took her in her arms. Claire smiled to them all then left to take Saki somewhere to sleep. Michael stretched. "So Grandma-"

"Please dear Mrs. Danvers." Claire's mom said. Shane rose a brow at her. He saw that his son was doing the same. They both shrugged at each other than Michael proceeded on.

"Mrs. Danvers…where are we going to sleep tonight and do you have wifi?" Michael asked. At this point Claire came back.

"You two can sleep in your car im sure…"

"Mother!" Claire hissed. Claire's mom looked at Claire then rolled her eyes.

"Or sleep in the guest room. And no we don't have internet."

She said before turning to go inside with her husband. Michael's mouth was opened. "How do you people live!"

Shane laid a hand on his sons shoulder. "Son this is where social skills come in handy."

"Or reading skills." Claire said.

"I would have social if we would of brought Shay along." Michael huffed as he stomped into the house. He was still peeved at us for not letting Shay come along. Although Shane knew Mike and Eve already made plans with her he was sure about that. Shane groped Claire's hand which made her look up at him. "Sooo are you sure you don't want to leave? Saw a nice hotel with a pool back there."

Claire raised her brow. "Shane Collins if I have to put up with your family then you're putting up with mine."

Shane sighed then kissed her lips. "I love you."

Claire smiled a big one. "I love you too. Come on. My mom is cooking."

"Claire….could you say something to your mom? About being nice to Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he called her grandma and then she rudely interrupted him telling her to call her Mrs. Danvers."

Claire rolled her eyes. "That woman cant like any man I get engaged to." Claire growled as she made her way in. Shane followed.

"Mom—" Claire started as they entered the kitchen but was stopped when Claire's mom showed Claire an old picture of her and Kenji.

"Dear look. Kenji sent this to us. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure….if I was still with the stupid man-"

"Kenji is not stupid. He was a very smart man. Now tell me why did you let him loose to have…." Claire's mom made her eyes dart onto Shane. Shane felt a ball of anger deep inside him but kept it under control.

"Mother….stop being so rude. Michael and Shane did nothing to you."

"They did. They took away the best thing that happened in your life."

"Yeah took her away from a abuser bastard." Shane muttered but instantly got gutted by Claire's elbow. Shane smiled at Claire's mother when she glared at him.

"Mother Kenji wasn't at all the best for me. He was the worst."

"Don't speak ill of him!" Her mother snapped. Claire kept quiet then bite her lip.

"Fine. You can be pissed at me for leaving that chump but don't you dare take it out on my fiancé and child! You hear me!?" Claire snapped back before stomping up to her room. Shane just smiled at them before running up behind her. He closed the door after she entered. She sat on her bed. He looked around the room to notice that this was Claire's old bedroom. "Wow. What a nice room."

Claire looked up. "Yeah? I think its childish."

Shane smiled as he sat by her. "Childish is really attractive."

Claire smiled at him. "Why couldn't I have met you first? Instead of that stupid man that my parents seem to worship."

"Well if you met me first….the kids wouldn't be here. And your parents would probably still hate me. I have that effect on parents."

"But we are in our late twenties for god sakes."

"Doesn't matter. They see you as their little princess."

Claire looked at him then pushed him back on the bed. Grabbing the scissors from her nightstand he tried to get up but sadly she was on him and unless her wanted a good eye patch he'd be smart to stay. "Claire what are you doing?"

"Cutting that darn hair." He grabbed her wrist, trying to keep her scissors away. He pushed off onto the bed as he made his escape. "Come here Shane!"

"No way!" He laughed as she chased him. They both got scolded after their chase scene.

The past three days were like these. Claire chased. Shane and Michael ran from her. They all got scolded. The twins were enjoying fishing and climbing with their grandpa. It was Wednesday after noon at lunch when Claire felt ill.

"Claire you okay?"

"Yes. Just today is not my day." She said as she got to her feet from the table. Shane sat her down.

"Sit. Ill make you some lunch."

"My mom-"

"Has went to the store and im sure she wouldn't mind since I am taking care of her child."

Claire sighed then nodded before looking over towards the window. Shane saw Michael and the twins dancing in the sprinkler outside. It seemed like his son was finally having a grand old time. Shane was glad.

After making Claire lunch Shane was finishing up cleaning the kitchen when Claire's mother came in. when she saw him in there her face immediately found the color red.

"What are you doing?"

"I was making your daughter-"

"Don't. get out now." She ordered as she shoved Shane out the door. Pissed Shane threw the towel down. He turned to Claire.

"Shane she-"

"Meant it. Face it Claire. I have to be an abusing bastard to get her blessing. Ill get the bags and wait in the car." Shane said before stomping off.

He was just sick of the woman.

He needed his own mom.

**Alright I think im going to stop at Shane's part. Chapter 18 will contain Claire's part with Shane's family! I hope to update again after I eat. I love you guys!**

**Review! And I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Miki-**


	18. Chapter 18: Shane's Family

**Hello guys I am I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. My computer jacked up then I had a fantastic weekend with my boyfriend then I needed to recover from the weekend of fun. But I'm here now. **

**Anyways I was thinking of making a sequel. Now do you want it to contain MichealXShay, the Twins growing up. Or the new baby when its like thirteen.**

**Also what gender do you wish to have the baby as? And when do you want it to be born? Before or after the wedding?**

**Review to answers these questions so I can do this. Though either way I'm doing it probably after this chapter is up.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 18**

Claire

"So I'm meeting your two brothers and sister?" Claire asked as she and Shane got the kids out of the car.

"Yep. Alyssa is the oldest. Kyle is younger than me. And Derek is the baby of the family."

"How old is he?" Claire asked while they took their time getting to Shane's house entrance. She took this moment to grasp what was in front of her. The house was an old Victorian house. It wasn't extravagant nor huge. It was just the right size for a big family to live in. "He's sixteen. Kyle is about twenty."

"Wow. They're pretty young."

"Yep. My mother had Alyssa and I in her teen years then got pregnant with Ky when she was in her early thirties. Derek came when she was in her mid thirties."

Claire nodded as he explained his family history to her. She loved hearing Shane's past. And now she will see where he grew up into a wonderful loving man that he is today.

The door was revealing a big belly woman when Claire and Shane finally met up with their kids, who were waiting patiently. The woman who stood in the door way had a beautiful smile. Her curly brown hair matched her chocolate brown eyes. "Well I be damned. Is that you Shane Collins?" The woman said smiling like a mad person. Shane gave the girl a big hug before introducing his new addition to his family. "This is my fiancée Claire. And these are my cute little twins."

Shane laid a hand on Claire's baby bump as he proceeded to say. "This little one is my new kiddo."

The girl beamed with excitement. "Claire Danvers! Oh how nice to meet you! And to see another pregnant mother." She winked and giggled.

"Claire this is Alyssa. My big sister."

The girls took their time to gawk at her before smiling a little. Claire noticed that Saki was hugging Michael's waist a little more than usual. She saw Michael notice it too. Saki's been scared of people more these days. Michael stroked his sisters back as he reassured her that Alyssa wasn't bad. "She's my favorite Aunt ever!"

Alyssa kept her smiled as she moved aside. "Well come on in. Mom is just making supper."

They filed in and looked around as a woman in an apron came out, wiping her hands with a dish towel. She smiled at us. Shane's mother. Claire breathed in and out a nervous breath. Claire met her only once and it wasn't pleasant.

"Hey Shaney!" His mother greeted him with a kiss on his cheek then looked at us. "Hello."

"Hi lady!" Mitzuki smiled.

Shane's mother peered down at Mitzuki with a smile. "Well hello sweetie." She turned to Saki, who was still clinging to her big brother with dear life. "Hello Saki."

Saki stared at her then nodded a little. The woman smiled at Claire. "I been meaning to talk to you soon."

"Me? Why?"

"Well…Shane's father and I realized that we were very rude to you. We wanted to apologize on how we acted. You see Kim is all we know so we are very protective of Shane these days."

Claire nodded. "I understand ma'am."

Shane's mother smiled with delight. "Great. Supper will be ready soon. Oh your brothers are in the back yard Shane." She informed. She looked at the girls. "Would you girls like to help with cooking?"

"Yes!" Mitzuki cheered. She grabbed Saki's hand as she ran for the kitchen. Shane's mother laughed.

"Um I'm sorry for my kid's out burst. She gets excited really easy."

"Its fine. Make yourselves at home." She said before going back into the kitchen.

Alyssa smiled. "So how far are you?" She asked.

"Five months."

"Nine."

"Nine? If your that far then why in the hell did Rick let you leave?" Shane asked.

"He came with me. He's upstairs now." Alyssa said as she led us to the back yard. Coming out, Claire was greeted by the sun and two male voices. "Kyle! Derek! We have company!"

Derek and Kyle who were sitting by the pool came over towards us. They both had brown hair and brown eyes. They looked like Shane almost but one seemed taller than the other. "I'm Derek." The short boy greeted Claire.

"I'm Kyle." The taller guy with brown hair spoke. Kyle looked at Shane with a wicked smirk. "Bro you scored a hot one."

Shane lifted his eyebrow. But said nothing.

"She's okay." Derek shrugged. His hair was super long like almost to his shoulders.

"Well now that we all know each other and you two sleaze balls checked out Shane's girl we should go in side. She had two little cuties."

Speak of the devils. Right after Alyssa said that Mitzuki and Saki ran out coming for Claire's legs. They both hugged each leg.

"What is it girls?" She asked. She noticed when glancing at Kyle and Derek that they both smiled when they saw her two little ones.

"That lady is scolding Michael." Mitzuki spoke.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"He spilt soda on the carpet."

Shane rolled his eyes as if it was typical. Maybe it was. Michael is accident prone.

"So these are your kids." Kyle said as he crouched down towards the girls. "Hi. I'm Kyle."

"I'm Derek"

The girls stared at them. Mitzuki smiled. "I'm Mitzuki!"

"Saki." Saki greeted which shocked us all because she hardly spoke. Saki kept staring at Kyle with a small smile.

"Well that's beautiful names girls."

"Mama picked them."

Kyle smiled as he stood back up. "Genius."

Derek smiled then said. "So you pregnant?"

Claire blushed a bit as she nodded. Derek was hit in the back of the head by Kyle which made him mad. "What the hell!?"

"You never ask a girl that!"

"You are when your curious shit head."

"Guys! Language!" Alyssa warned.

"Mama daddy….what's shit head?" Mitzuki asked. Innocent as ever. Claire sighed then stared at Shane, who looked at his brother like he was going to kill him. Derek sent him an apologetic look.

Before we could explain we all heard a voice sang from the door way. "Dinner!"

Finally time to eat!

Dinner was okay. Family chit chat. It was going well Claire had to admit. It was when they were cleaning up. that's when it got intense. It started with a yelp from Alyssa. She dropped a plate that she was putting away. Claire stopped what she was doing which was cleaning the table, to see what was going on. "Alyssa what's up?"

"I….I think its coming."

"What?"

"The baby."

"Your baby?"

"My baby."

Claire nodded. It was when Alyssa let out another yell that brought Claire back to her senses. "Oh my."

"My water broke."

Claire nodded before running out into the living room. "Alyssa!"

"What about her?" Rick, Alyssa's husband asked.

"Baby is coming!"

That all got them to pause in place of what they were in the middle of. Shane playing cards with the kids. Derek and Kyle sitting on the coffee table with controllers in hands. Shane's mom and Dad were cuddling on the couch reading a book together.

"My baby?" Rick asked.

"Your baby." Claire sighed. She heard another yell from the kitchen and this time the others heard it too. Claire never saw a family move so fast till now.

It took a bit of waiting in the waiting room but when finally a doctor came out with a smile on her face Claire felt very relieved. "Alyssa Drew Collins?"

We got up right on queue. "You may see her now. Room 203."

With the nurse approval We all proceeded to go into her room. Rick and Alyssa were cooing over a baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket in Alyssa's arms. Claire stood at one side of bed. "Oh she's adorable."

"Her name is Claire Drew Collins." Alyssa smiled up at Claire.

Claire blushed. "Why Claire?"

"Because….I want her to grow up to be just like her cool aunt" Alyssa winked with a smile.

Right then…Claire felt happy to be here. More happier than being with her parents even.

They accepted her for her.

Alright guys. This is it. I shall do another chapter soon. Hopefully tonight or tomorrow at least. I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long! I feel just awful for doing that. Please forgive my jerkiness. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed. And Review! Next chapter will be a time skipper. So be prepared! Love you!

-MIKI-


	19. Chapter 19: New borns Disaster

.Another chapter guys!

Time skip: September

Chapter 19

**Shane**

"Why didn't we do the wedding when you were at six months?" Shane asked, curious to why Claire settled for more waiting to have a wedding. He turned to Claire who sat eight months pregnant on the couch. She looked over at him with a smile.

"I want all of my babies to be there. Even them." Claire explained as she rubbed her big belly. "Plus I want a figure before marriage." She added.

"Claire-"

"No Shane. I want my babies at my wedding." When she said babies it still was hard to consider the information that was given to them a month ago. Recalling the memory of the doctor check up where they both found out they were having twins got Shane in deep thought. Could he handle another pair of twins? He sure hoped so. "Shane?" Claire's angelic voice brought Shane back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"Please lets wait okay?"

Shane smiled before laying a kiss on her head. "Wait forever baby."

Claire smiled at him before getting to her feet. "Michael time for bed!" She projected. She heard a loud thump before the footsteps came. In moments she saw Michael come down. He was in his PJs with wet hair. "Do I have to? School isn't till another week."

"Yes. You need to get back into the habit again."

Michael rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Fine." he proceeded to stroll back upstairs into his room. Once Claire heard a door shut she shook her head. "That boy."

"Yeah. Cant believe he's fourteen and almost a freshman." Shane sighed.

"Yeah." Claire responded. "Want to go to bed?"

"Are the girls asleep?"

"Yep. Checked on them about an hour ago."

Shane smiled as he got up to be by her side. "Lets go my sweet."

Sobbing is what awoke Shane around three am. His first discovery was Claire wasn't beside him so he decided to get to his feet and stumble into the bathroom. It took him a minute or two to realize that bathroom light was open and Claire was on the floor in front of him with tears streaming her face. Right when he did notice her he woke right up and headed for her. "Claire! What's the matter?"

Claire looked over at him as he grew closer towards her. "It hurts Shane."

"What?"

"The babies…..it hurts…." She cried. He looked her over to see that her gown was wet as well as the floor too.

"Okay. Its okay." Shane kissed Claire's head before dashing for the phone to call 911.

"Shane!" Claire cried out. He turned towards the bathroom door to see her standing in pain. He rushed over to her side before helping her towards the bed.

"Hello 911 emergency."

"Yes hi. I need an ambulance for my wife. She's in serious pain."

"And your location sir?"

"723 Lot street."

"The ambulance is on the way. Just remain calm. Try calming down your wife sir." The dispatcher told. Shane turned to Claire to see rain fall out of her brown eyes.

"Claire. Its okay baby. Just breathe." He started to breathe like he was instructed in those parenting classes. She started mimicking his breathing technique. Soon enough Claire calmed down and channeled her pain through her breathing. Ten minutes later he heard Michael approaching the door. Looking up from Claire he saw his son standing all sleepy eyed in pjs. "Dad why are you guys up so late?"

"Claire's in labor." Shane said. He saw Michael awake right up after hearing that. "Get the girls ready. You as well. Im taking you to Eve's place."

"But I want to be with Mom."

"You will. After she's done with labor."

Claire let out a piercing scream, scaring both the men out of their skin. Shane shushed her as he started the breathing coach again. He looked over at the door to see his son still standing there. "Go." He ordered. He didn't look back at Claire till he knew his son left.

"Hang in there baby."

"I don't think I can take this. The girls weren't this bad."

"You haven't been in labor since the girls. So that was five years ago. Your just feeling the pain that you did back then. Its okay my love. Just hold on." Once he said that he heard sirens coming from the distance, as they grew louder his lips formed a bigger smile.

He was having a baby!

Thirty six hours of constant screaming, crying and hurting Shane couldn't take it. He wanted the labor to be over with already. He hated to see his Claire in pain. As he stood, right beside her coaching her through he felt fear deep inside. The doctors warned them that it would be risky and Claire wouldn't be able to handle it. As the thoughts of his soon to be wife dying on him he immediately shot them down. Claire is stronger than that. Shane told himself. I believe in her. More hours passed. Seemed like eternity. Claire blacked out a few times, maybe more. He wasn't all that sure. Its been tiring for him too. Finally on the forty seventh hour a boy cries were heard. A minute after the boy another cry was followed. It was a baby girl. Finally he had them. The doctors gave Shane both the babies and then turned to Claire who looked dead beat tired. Her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes faded brown. Her hair wet with sweat. Her eyelids started to drop down a bit. He saw how bad she was trying to open them. "Look Claire. Our twins are here. Finally." He chimed.

Claire gave him a small smile before closing her eyes. "Claire?" He called out. The doctor took each baby from him. Shane stared at the doctor who walked off with his twins to see she was only bathing them and doing the usual. He took this chance to look down at his wife.

"Shane….im…going to sleep okay?"

Shane smiled a small one. "Alright baby…..wake up soon."

Claire smiled. "Always." She said before closing her eyes. Thrity minutes passed by and that's when he heard a noise he feared. Coming back from the vending machines he saw Claire lying there with the sound of the heart monator splurging only a long beep…..he saw the straight line that states her condition. Dropping the cans of already opened soda he gasped before rushing to her side. "Claire!"

"Claire!" Claire!" he cried again and again. He ran out of the room screaming for help at the top of his lungs. When he got the help he was shoved out of the room while five doctors tried to save his loving soon to be wife.

This couldn't happen. This cant! They had their lives together. don't let her leave now. Not when he hardly had a chance to live with her.

Shane collapsed at his knees before letting out a chilling cry.

Claire…is dead…no!

"Don't leave me Claire…." He choked out in continuous heart wrenching sobs…..

**Yeah im going to get hit so bad by you guys haha. Well leaving you with a cliffy. If you want me to continue and save Claire…I suggest you review your little hearts out! Well this is it for now! Love you! I hope this was good. **

**See you soon…. If you review that is. Muwahahaha! ;)**

**-MIKI-**


	20. Chapter 20:Superman Michael!

**Hi guys! Another chapter! And just FYI I wasn't planning to kill Claire. She's not annoying. Now Kim….well she's a different story haha. Anyways thanks for the reviews now its time to see how things are with the Collins family. **

**Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Shane**

"Collins?" A voice called. Looking up from the ground he saw a female in a coat. hair pulled in a big bun. She smiled. "Are you Shane Collins?"

He got to his feet as quick as he can. Being here all night in these chairs made pain shock his back. He cringed as he stretched his back. "Yes ma'am." He said. She looked at him with sympathy knowing that he looked so out of shape. His hair greasy as well as messy. His eyes dark circles. And his clothes still the same as the day before. He havent been home since Claire's laboring. Michael and the girls are still at his friends house and thankfully she and Michael his best friend didn't mind. He wouldn't know what to do if they had refused them for another nights stay.

"Claire Danvers husband?"

"Yes."

"Well she's stable. Her body was over worked. With rest for a few more days and being here would make her health shoot right up." The news of this relieved his soul as well as heart. He could just kiss the doctor for giving him this splendid news but he didn't. and he was sure she wouldn't want him to, or Claire for that matter. "May I see her?"

"Yes sir. But I must warn you she needs time to heal. Meaning no stress on her body. And you need to let her sleep as much as possible. Oh and keep your voice low."

"Why?"

"For caution sir."

Shane nodded before running down to Claire's room. Once he entered he saw his lovely wife awake. She smiled at Shane. "Hi."

He sat by her bedside trying to control his urges of kissing her and holding her in his arms. His smile he bet was bigger than ever.

"Thank goodness your okay." He said.

"Im sorry I scared you like that. I was only asleep then saw light."

"Don't you know to never go near the light?"

"I do now." She laughed. "How are the twins?"

"In their hospital beds in the nursery."

"Can I see them?"

He saw the want in her eyes. She wanted to see their babies as much as he did. He only saw them once since they were born, she hadn't even seen them. He grasped her hand. "As soon as you get better."

"Shane I want to see them now." She demanded.

"No. you rest. The doctor said not to go overboard. Your body is critical at this point so please for us your family….sleep. Get better."

She frowned. "But I want to see my babies…."

"You will baby. I promise. But right now you need your strength back."

She looked at Shane then sighed. "Fine."

Shane couldn't believe his luck. His wife is alive. Thank god.

Days passed and as they did Shane saw Claire get better and better. Her parents visited only to leave mad when Claire and her mother got in an argument about naming the babies. Shane's family came too. They cooed over the babies then gave Claire hugs and kisses before leaving. The kids even came. Michael and Shay were in awe of the twins while the girls were glaring at their new siblings.

"Do we have to take them home? Cant we just give them away?" Mitzuki asked. Saki by her sister side nodded agreeing with her sister.

"Now girls I know you want to be the babies of the family but things change. Just think you'll have siblings to watch over. And get more love."

"Or annoyance. Mama you cant do this to us! You promised us that we'd be your only girls forever."

Claire smiled soft at her Mitzuki then she kneeled down to her. "Mitzuki. Saki. You girls will always be mine. Forever. But I have enough room for more-"

"No!" Mitzuki pouted. Claire sighed she looked at Saki for help. Saki got the message clear. She tugged on her sister's sleeve before giving her a look that only Mitzuki can read. Finally Mitzuki sighed. She looked at her mother. "If this baby gets annoying don't yell at me if I sell it."

Michael busted with laughter but was silent when Claire gave him the glare. Well he tried to keep silent. Chuckles still came out of him. Shane kneeled down by Mitzuki. "I know how you feel Mitzuki. You feel like your gonna be ignored. Neglected. And hurt."

Mitzuki looked puzzled as much as Saki did. "How did you know?" Mitzuki asked.

"Cause I had two baby brothers. It was hard for me not being the baby too. But you know what is the best part of being older?"

"What?" Mitzuki asked. Saki just stared with curiosity.

"Telling them what to do!" That earned him a smack at the back of his head then a glare from Claire. "Ok just kidding. The best part is you get to be the boss. Not tell them what to do but show them the right way. Have responsibility."

"What's responsibility?"

Shane sighed.

"Its where you erm-" Claire tried explaining. Michael sighed. He stided up to them, kneeled down and started to explain. "Responsibility is a power of what your given. Hmm its like a super power! Like Spiderman!" He knew the girls loved super heroes and once he mentioned Spiderman that was the hook of catching them. "Now like Spidey you must think of with great power comes great responsibility. Which means you need to step up as big sisters and protect these little new kiddos from evil!" Michael enthused. The girls had big smiles on their faces.

"Like you big brother!" Mitzuki giggled. "Your like Spiderman to! No Superman!" She laughed.

Michael smiled. "That's right. And you two need to help me protect the new members of this family."

"We're sidekicks!?"

"If you'd be willing to help me keep our new siblings in check and away from danger."

The girls nodded as they jumped up and down. Shane was baffled of what he just witness. He looked over to Claire to see her face was puzzled too. These days Michael seems more like a man then a teenager.

That kind of scared Shane a little. Like every parent he didn't want to let his son go. Not this soon.

**Well sorry to cut this short but I want to start on the next chapter asap cause I want to focus on Saki finding her voice again before I do the wedding. In the next chapter will be a time skip. Not a big one im hoping.**

**Anyways standby for another chapter!**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21:Saki's Break Through

**Welcome guys! Now its time for a new chapter! This chapter will focus on more of Saki since she hasn't said a word. So lets begin.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**Claire**

"Come on baby. Talk to mommy." Claire begged for the fifteenth time today. Claire's been worried about Saki's silence for months now and she wants to see why her daughter has been mute for a long time now. Saki stared at her mother as she sat silently on the couch beside her father. Mitzuki was outside playing with Shay and Michael in the pool that they set up about a week or two ago. It was a two weeks till school started. Apparently someone who flooded the school gave the kids more summer time. Claire didn't know how that happened but it did. "Saki why wont you talk baby?" Claire asked.

Saki shrugged.

"Is it your voice?" Claire question. Saki shook her head.

"Are you sick honey?" Shane asked. Saki shook her head no again. Shane and Claire both frowned and looked at each other then back at her before hearing the doors open then closing and footsteps followed after. The kids who were outside came in the living room all drip and wet. Claire stood up looking at the kids. "I told you to go play outside."

"Mitzuki wanted Saki to come." Michael explained. Claire looked down at Saki to see she was shaking her head. Her eyes a bit dead, as usual. They been like that since the kidnapping that Kim and Kenji did. that's when it hit her. Something happened to Saki. She turned to Michael. "Michael….did anything happen to my girls?"

Michael took time processing what she asked. Claire saw Shay looking like Michael did which was embarrassment. "You two know something that we don't." She shifted her eyes toward her daughter who looked uncomfortable. "Make that three…."

Claire felt a hand grab hers, she turned to see Saki looking at her with a frown. "What?"

Saki shook her head. She got down before running off upstairs. Now Claire was really worried. She sat beside a worried Shane and stared at her kids. "Okay you three better spill your guts out now…."

Mitzuki stayed quiet which was really unusual for her. Claire saw tears welled up in her eyes before escaping up the stairs. Michael sighed. He sat on the floor with Shay.

"It happened when we were kidnapped. Kenji knocked me out…when I woke up I heard….screaming…from the girls…..and-"

"No….no…tell me he didn't…" Claire shook her head in disbelief. When Michael didn't say anything she knew it. Her ex husband….took her kids and actually…. "The reason why I staked him was…..he….was raping them….and abusing them in front of me."

Claire couldn't believe this. She knew Kenji was a cruel bastard but was he really this cruel? She looked at Shane who was ghost white. His eyes were filled with rage. Claire shook her head. "Is that why she's been mute?"

Michael nodded. "Mitzuki is the only person she really speaks to. She told me that she doesn't like strangers. And well she's lost her voice."

Claire covered her mouth as she thought that her babies would never experience their first with love. No they had to be…..and by their own father. The thought of him doing that made her burst in tears. "Im such an idiot…..marrying that stupid man!" Claire cried. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Its not your fault baby…." Shane said in a soft voice.

"But it is!"

"Its not mom. If anyones at fault it was mine. I was passed out I was there and I didn't even do much…."Michael spoke.

"Its nobodies fault." a voice said. They all looked towards the voices direction to see the twins standing in the living area. Mitzuki held Saki's hand as they walked up to them. "That man hit Saki in the head when he was having fun…..her brain is broken that's why. She hasn't talked to me at all….I can feel her emotions…..you know how twins are mama."

Claire looked at her daughter with concern. "Saki…..is this true."

She nodded and pointed to her head. Claire looked at Shane with great concern before taking the whole family to the hospital. Arriving Claire rushed passed nurses and doctors to come to the receptionist desk. "I need help."

After a bit of paperwork and explainin the situation they took Saki to get a cat scan and get tested. They all waited in a room nervously waiting for a doctor. Once a doctor came in Shane and Claire jumped to their feet.

"Your daughter is fine she's just traumatized. She has the ability to speak. Its just im guessing for so long she hasn't spoken and now doesn't know how to."

"How do we get her to talk?"

"She will on her own in time. Just keep talking to her. Im writing you a script for meds just to be sure. Just reassure her that everything's going to be fine. As long as you keep talking to her she will acknowledge you….in voice later in time." The doctor jotted down a prescription and left after giving it to them.

After the visit Claire still didn't feel sure. A few days passed and everything's been fine till Michael didn't come home till late at night. That got Saki worried. She started whimpering while looking out the window. "Baby he's fine." Claire pried her daughter away from the window. "Its time for bed."

Saki shook her head. "Saki stop!" Claire ordered when Saki started pulling away from Claire and whining more. "Stop it!" Claire shouted, annoyed. When her daughter looked at her Claire felt bad for yelling. As she looked at her daughter's eyes she frowned. "Im-"

Saki got free from Claire and ran up the stairs crying. Claire sighed. "Way to go Claire…." She muttered.

Later that night Claire was awoken along with Shane by a loud cry. They both looked at each other before leaping up to their feet. They met a sleeping Michael in the hall. They all heard another cry but the cry turned into screaming. Then words. They all heard it from Mitzuki's and Saki's room. They ran in to see Saki screaming with tears and sweat around her face. Her sister scared as ever by her side trying to wake her up. Mitzuki looked at them with fear in her eyes. Claire made her way over to Saki. The boys following. "Saki…."

"Get off….." She cried.

Claire looked at Shane with worry before trying to wake up Saki who was now thrashing. Crying. Sweating and screaming. "Don't hurt me…" She cried with her small voice. It broke Claire's heart. That is the first time she heard her baby's voice in a long time.

"Saki!" She spoke as she gently shook her daughter. "Baby its mommy."

"Saki. Wake up baby." Shane entranced as he stroke Saki's sweaty forehead. Breathing heavy now.

"Shane im worried."

Michael got beside Mitzuki. He took Saki in his arms, taking her hits and little punches till they slowed. Michael stoked her hair, whispering soft words in her ear. Soon enough she woke up. Michael held her a arms length. Saki looked around to see all of them around her. Tears formed in her eyes just before she let out her cries. After hours of comforting Saki finally spoke. "Im scared…."

"Of what baby?" Shane asked.

"of him…" She cried again as she hugged Shane's neck. Shane took her in his arms as Claire rubbed her back. Michael and Mitzuki were just hushing her in a comforting way.

Seeing her daughter crying…..made her want to kill her ex and see him in hell so she could see how her daughter felt being tortured…..

A week passed and things got a bit normal. Thankfully Saki's break through was a success since she's been more talkative but not as much as her sister. Her sister still wins the chatter box style. With that fixed Claire finally had time to focus on her now small wedding. She wanted to get married before Michael started high school. She wanted a new start. And tomorrow evening she will.

It will begin with changing her last name. Claire Collins.

Finally.

**Okay so you saw Saki's break through. Its probably wasn't so great but I wanted the wedding to come so I can get on with my new story. =) this story will end in the next chapter. And the next chapter will end with a wedding kiss ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you and I love you! Again thank you for all the support! I never would of made it with out you guys!**

**-MIKI-**


	22. Chapter 22:Finally Married

**Sorry for the delay guys. This week I have like 3 to 4 test to do. I just got done with one so now I have 3 more. I been focusing on that but I still havent forgotten about my stories. **

**Now I been meaning to ask you guys….would you like me to do this story in 3****rd**** person( he, she,) or 1****st**** person(I, me, myself)? I really do need this question answered so I can start my next story soon. Its about Shay and Michael's high school years!**

**Lets get to it shall we? REVIEW! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Shane**

In just a week Claire eventually got a small wedding together, with the help of Shane's best friends and family. Her parents are still non accepting but Claire refused to let that get to her. She eventually told them off. We haven't heard from them since. Shane stood at the alter feeling nervous as ever. His son must of saw how nervous he really was since he smirked. "Dad chill. Your starting to put sweat in that tux."

"Bite me midget." Shane teased.

Michael lifted his brow before tightening up his tie. "Well…..I see how much you love me." He smiled. Shay who was beside him started to comb her fingers through his hair then started messing with his tie.

"Shay…." He whined.

"Oh quiet. This is a big event and you are not looking like a slob." Shay smiled before kissing his cheek and going to the opposite side of the alter where her mother stood talking to her father. Shane chuckled which earned him a death glare from his son. "Say a word…."

Shane lifted his hands up in surrenderment. "I am not the culprit here." Shane laughed.

When the music began that was when everyone got in their places. Michael, Shane's best friend and man by Michael his son, who is the ring barrier. Shane waited. And waited. When ten minutes had passed Shane got worried. He looked over at his family to see them worried too. Alyssa who was holding her new born looked around, so did his brothers who held the sleeping twins.

They waited longer till they heard a scream.

**Claire**

Claire was in the process of getting up from finishing off the last touch of her light make up when she heard a noise from the window. Looking back at the window she seemed confused as she recalled of closing that window. Sauntering towards the window and peering out of it she saw only birds, sky and trees. Nothing more. Turning she was startled by a figure appearing before her eyes. She covered her mouth and then laid it on her chest as she tried to catch her breath as she looked at her ex husband. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kenji smiled a devilish one. "Why to kill you."

Claire stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He flashed towards her which made her scream. He covered her mouth as he leaned in closer to her. "I'm killing you for ruining my life."

She pushed him off before whipping her mouth in disgust that his gross hands touched her mouth. "What on earth are you talking about!?" She growled.

"If you never got pregnant than I wouldn't of had married your butt. You were only a one time fling…till those monsters came along."

"Those monsters are your kids you piece of trash! And I never asked you to marry me. I would have been better off being single!"

Just before Kenji had a chance to respond the door flew open revealing Shane. He was ghost white. She looked at Shane. "I'll be there in a minute."

"No now." Shane rushed towards Claire's side then began pulling her out but Kenji stopped him.

"Let her go. I need to talk with her."

"Not when I'm alive ass whole." Shane growled.

"That can be arranged." Kenji said before grabbing Shane's neck.

Shane let loose of Claire to claw himself free. Claire took this chance to grab a prepared stake, thanks to her best friend Eve who left it just incase. She pointed it right at him.

"You let him go now or I wont hesitate to kill you." Claire threatened.

Kenji chuckled and did the opposite of what Claire demanded of him. He squeezed Shane's neck tighter. She saw his face going purple. His hands slowly loose their fight. Claire felt anger. She glared at her ex with such hate. "I said let him go you raging bastard! You can kill me but not him."

That made Kenji let go. Shane collapsed to his knees, coughing. She kneeled down to him making sure he was okay. When she knew he was fine she proceeded to stand. Kenji went for her neck but she moved out of the way, did a spin and kicked his shins to make his knees give out making him fall flat on his ass. She stepped on his chest and pointed the stake towards his heart, ready to stab at any moment. "This stake has silver. And you will die from it. don't make me use it."

Kenji chuckled as he grabbed Claire's foot and pushed her off, making her fall on her back. This time it was him who was on her. She saw the stake that she dropped in the middle of her fall was to far from her reach. She looked up at the monsters eyes. She felt his shoe was placed on her neck, she closed her eyes accepting her fate. She was going to die…..she felt the pressure of his shoe for a few minutes, those few minutes were breathless, literally. When she was at her limit of breaths the pressure decreased. Opening her eyes she saw Kenji standing over her with a stake through his heart. He was looking down at her. Eyes opened. She crawled back fast. Watching the body of her ex fall to the floor she saw Shane standing there with dead set eyes. His neck bruised. "Shane."

He made an effort to speak. "Not when I'm alive you bastard." He stepped on the stake, making sure it was in. He rushed to Claire before pulling her up in his arms.

"Shane…." She smiled. "My hero."

Shane smiled and blushed. "Kinda have to be."

She sucked in a breath. "Well this wedding is ruined."

"Does it have to be? I mean we are here. They are in there."

"You think there is still time?"

"For a wedding? Absolutely."

Claire frowned. "You saw me in my dress…"

"So."

"Its bad luck…."

"Honey the only bad luck we are gonna get is no baby sitter when on our honeymoon." Shane smiled. "Lets go get married." He held out his arm. She smiled as she linked her arm with his.

"Lets get married." She giggled before he led her out to the alter.

Twenty minutes later they tied the knot.

"Hey….guess what?" Shane asked as they both were in the 'Just Married' hearse that they borrowed from Eve.

"What?" Claire asked, looking up in his eyes. He stared down at her with a smiled.

"We're finally married Mrs. Collins."

Claire giggled. "Finally." She said before taking his face in her hands to kiss his lips. After that she threw her bouquet out the window, she saw Shay caught it. Smiling to herself knowing what others don't she waved to her friends and family as Shane drived off. Getting back in she looked at him. "So where we heading husband?"

"I was thinking….somewhere we can be alone."

"I love the sound of that."

"Here we come Dallas."

Claire smiled. "I love you."

"You as well Mrs. Collins."

Claire can hear that for the rest of her life and never get tired of it….

Finally married….

_**The end… for now.**_

**Alright guys. I hope I ended it well. I tried my best. Sorry if there's any mistakes and all that stuff. Okay so this story is over. But fret not im making another one where Michael is a fourteen to fifteen year old, having a high school life. More drama. More romances! And I might just add my other characters in the story from my other stories just to make it more fun. Haha. Anyways thank you for all of the support. I do hope to get reviews even though its done. But that's hope!**

**Review! I hope you enjoyed and stay tune for my new story!**

**Love you guys!**

**-MIKI-**


End file.
